Lil' Monkey Problem
by Taiin
Summary: Currently under total rewrite. This was my first fanfiction so it is very choppy. I will not replace chapters until i am TOTALLY finished rewriting. I have no idea when it will be finished, says the Raven
1. Lil Monkey Problem

Me AKA Raven: Ta da, my first fic. I feel so happy  
  
Vegeta: not like its any good you stupid. Me: Do you want to go back in your cage Veggie Head? Vegeta: *tail bristles in anger and humiliation * NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU bleepin' bleep! Me: Language Veggie, there might be little children reading. Goku: *Walks by absentmindedly and looks at me * whoa you go a tail! Me: Got that strait *waves tail around * and shutup or say the disclaimer. Goku: I don't want to *calls Goten * Goten: what I was playing final fantasy Me: Say disclaimer or else *waves around very sharp sword * Goten: Trunks you do it *calls Trunks by yelling "Peanut butter" * Goku: WHERE Trunks: WHERE Me: I can't say disclaimer, it makes me too sad, SOMEBODY DO IT NOOWW Vegeta: Its not like this idiot would be smart enough to own DBZ. Me: You big meanie, here's a doggie treat *takes dog cookie out of pocket. Vegeta gets down on hands and knees and barks, throws treat in cachine (or whatever that really hard metal was that broke the z sword) cage and slams door shut and lock it. * Bwahahahahaha, you always fall for that. Vegeta: *eats dog cookie * you stupid. Me: Shhhhh the children. Anyhoo on with the fanfic as Vegeta stays locked up in cage all alone thinking about what he said. I really do not own DBZ, I own my character, and I made her up. You can use her, but pleaze, keep it reasonable.  
  
Chapter one/Buu Meets Giant Monkey and Giant Monkey Meets Energy Ball  
  
A girl walked on a vast treeless desert all around. Behind the sun blazed. She headed to a close rock formation, a place of shade until midday. The girls name was Raven, she sat down in the cool shade to think for a while, her wild, black, shoulder length hair fluttering in the slight breeze. Raven sighed and closed her black eyes; and was soon in deep thought, going over old memories. ***************  
  
Flash  
  
An evil green face poked around a corner and looked her in the eyes, she was three. It was Cell, he smiled evilly. Her eyes glanced to where her parents were; a few minutes ago now replace by two piles of cloths. Cell moved his pointed tail and stroked her face with it. He prepared to jab when he saw her tail flick out from under her to cover her face. He looked at her in thought and disappeared, and did not hurt her. ****************  
  
Raven shuddered at that memory, it was too painful to remember her parents for when everybody came back alive, they never did. She remembered about waiting for days where they had died, but they never came. A local orphanage took her in, or forced her. She escaped and never stayed in one place for any time. Now Raven was ten. After years of wandering from one place to another, she had no intention to stop. She liked living in the wild, not in stuffy cites.  
  
She also remembered she was a Saiyan and a proud one at that. That knowledge came from snooping in her parent's basement when she returned there after the great escape. There were two white pods hidden in the wall that held detailed information about Saiyans. Both her parents left a scouter with a message explaining everything. About her heritage and what became of the old planet and things that they wanted her to have for training, which was a red scouter and two pairs of silver shoulderless armor with two blue, full body undersuits.  
  
Raven pulled out a battered radio from a backpack, and tuned it to the World Martial Art Tournament. The person who announces everything was exclaiming "Oh, Videl is out of the ring, boy she looks beat up!!" She listened to the radio until the sun was almost directly above, and packed up and was on the move again, this time flying slightly above the ground to move faster.  
  
Elsewhere, Babadi released Majin Buu. Who started his reign of terror on the world. Buu was soon dancing around like a pansy while Babadi was screaming himself hoarse.  
  
A message came through the radio this one in fear, "Vegeta had just destroyed half the stadium folks, what has caused him to massacre all these people?"  
  
"Dang," Raven said at this, "Glad I wasn't there," and flew a bit faster.  
  
A few hours later the she stopped and looked up at the sky, tail twitching. Small sparkles like stars seemed to be out now, but the sun was still up. Really fast out of nowhere pink comets or comet like things pelted toward Raven. Her tail bristled in anger and every blast stopped in midair and zoomed away. She smiled and let down an energy field that repelled the Ki attacks. It was her specialty.  
  
Within twenty minutes the sounds of the ocean greeted Raven's ears. She made camp, went fishing, and brought back a huge fish when explosions and crashing sounds reached her sensitive ears. "What the Hell is that?" Raven said out loud for nothing to hear, and flew upward onto the top of the rock wall and saw what looked like a pink wad of chewing gum, "Majin Buu, o crap, this really sucks." The Buu was laughing at something though and infront of him was a big flash of light and someone else was laughing. Raven watched as a black haired man started fighting Majin Buu.  
  
The man hunched over for a second and his hair became golden. He said something. "Hmm, I guess I'll call myself super Vegito." The Buu laughed again and said something and they fought again.  
  
(Blah blah blah, lets just skip to the part where Vegeta and Goku get out of Majin Buu OK)  
  
"Look, people popcorn." Goku exclaimed as Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo all appeared out of the air.  
  
Vegeta mumbled something that included 'Kakarot' then "Lets find a place to drop these guys."  
  
"Good, idea." Goku commented as they flew down to a lower level and set the unconscious Namek and demi-Saiyans down. Vegeta froze.  
  
"Kakarot, there's someone here." Vegeta looked around and blasted away a bush, Raven growled at him and stared to bolt to a new hiding place when he caught the back of her armor.  
  
"Lemme go, you (bleep) I'll kick your (bleep) and."  
  
"Quiet kid, how long have you been here?" Vegeta shook her when she growled and refused to talk, grabbed her flailing tail. "I asked, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Long enough to see you guys fuse and get absorbed by Buu and come back out. Now let me GO." She screeched in his ear, Vegeta dropped her. "Geeze, you could have been a little gentler or something, not like it hurt though."  
  
"You said to let go so I did, nowhere I heard, 'oh just set me down nicely on the ground to keep my pwetty armor from getting dusty'" He laughed at her.  
  
"You." Raven started, fuming, complete with vein popping out of forehead, was interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt with your argument, but I think we should deal with Majin Buu." Goku pointed to Majin Buu, who was done transforming.  
  
"He's shorter, shorter a than even the short angry guy who is very short." Raven now laughed.  
  
Now it was Vegeta's turn to have a vein throb on his head, "If you even think of addressing me, I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans."  
  
"You're the Vegetable who blew up the stadium." She said with fake awe.  
  
"I am not a Vegetable, I am the Prince of all Saiyans you peasant (bleep)"  
  
"But your red like a tomato, or is that a fruit? Whatever I'm calling it Vegetable."  
  
"Uh, Vegeta." Goku asked nervously.  
  
"What Kakarot." Vegeta snapped turning away from Raven, who was laughing and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Kakarot, that's a problem.  
  
Raven stopped laughing, "what?" her eyes locked on the huge ball on energy Majin Buu was holding, "It.it. looks like a.moon" She felt her jaw slack as the moon held her eyes with it beauty.  
  
"Kakarot, we have another problem," Vegeta said through the corner of his mouth in an urgent tone.  
  
The fur on her tail stood up on end, her body became massive and monkey like. An Oozaru stood up full formed and roared, snapping sharp fangs. Majin Buu chuckled evilly at the monkey that stood before it. He sent the ball at the Saiyan, laughing as it advanced on him (or whatever Majin Buu is). The next nobody expected happened. Raven caught the energy and held it briefly in her massive hands. The destructive mass fought and tried to escape, but Raven held firm. The energy then collapsed upon itself as a dying star would and ripped a hole in space and time. Raven roared as the strength of the rip pulled everything in, claws made gashes on the earth as they slid forward.  
  
"KAKAROT, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Vegeta yelled as they flew away from the circling vortex.  
  
"I THINK SHE PUNCTURED THE DIMENSION. THE BOYS!" Goku grabbed Gohan's wrist as he flew by, still unconscious. Vegeta got Piccolo's but missed Trunks and Goten's. The two boys pelted toward the Oozaru and slammed into her back, unbalancing the monkey and making them all get sucked into the hole, into darkness.  
  
Me: Hey I made a cliffhanger there. Oops well that falls into the category, stuff happens. Vegeta: Let me out let me out LET ME OUT Me: Say pleaze first Vegeta: Grrrrrrr Ok pleaze now let me out. Me: Only if you promise to clean my room Vegeta: I'll just blast my way out then *powers up to SS2 tries to bend bars with no success, powers down, breathing like a winded monkey* Me: Haha now do as I say or you'll never get out. Vegeta: All right I'll clean your stupid room. Me: Yay, I win. *Lets Vegeta out * Me: Y'all just now gotta wait for the next chapter. I hope to have it up soon. I promise to make it better. I was planning to give my character a little more detail in the second chapter so don't be too confuzzed Review, pleaze *puppy eyes * Pweazzzzze. Ok done with asking so bye now. Just so you knows also, I gave everyone their tails so DON"T SUE ME.I like tails 


	2. Bananas and Boardock

Me: Yay, Chapter 2, *sniff * I'm so proud. Well maybe not.

Vegeta: This is a _room_, god it smells like a barn.

Me: It iz a barn, duh, *kicks a chicken out of the window*

Vegeta: How can you live here?

Me: It used to be a cardboard box, but that fell apart.

Vegeta: Grrrr this place is a pigsty. 

Me: Literally. *Watches pig walk by *

Vegeta: Ok I'll need a pitchfork and some disinfectant, lots of disinfectant.

Me: Can do, well now for the fic.

Bananas and Bardock and something with Really Big Teeth 

The void spat all three of them on the ground somewhere other than where they all got picked up. Raven fell out of Oozaru "Lets do that again!" She smiled and realized nobody heard. 

          "Uhhhh, where are we?" Trunks asked sleepily.

          "Trunks, are we dead?" Goten sat up shaking his head. 

          Raven just watched. The two boys amused her when they finally came to their senses and started to panic. The most common phase was 'we're in hell' along with some other things. It did look a lot like hell, or what it might look like. It was just a barren wasteland. Raven sat down and pointed out to the boys, still grinning, "If you where dead, than wouldn't y'all have halos?"

          Trunks and Goten stopped for a second looked at eachother and said in union, "Who are you?"  

          "Hmm that's a tough one, I haven't a clue where we are, but I do know how we got here." She said

          "Do you have a name?" Trunks put on his father's scowl to scare the girl into telling.

          "Oh so scary," Raven grinned broader, "I'm Raven. So far I know purple is Trunks, what is your name Spikes?" She said to Goten.

          I'm Goten," he scuffed the ground with his shoe, embarrassed by being called 'spikes'.

          Two stomachs then growled at the same time, all of then laughed, Goten whined, "I'm hungry." 

          Raven thought for a second, "I got bananas!"

          "Bananas?" Trunks raised his eyebrows. 

          "Its food ok," Goten whimpered.

          "Ok, we get bananas, but first, lets go find somewhere to stay, this place looks like it could whip up some nasty sandstorms." Said Trunks as a gust of wind blew sand into all of their eyes.

          Goten looked around, "Cave!" He pointed to what was clearly a cave.

          All three of them lifted slightly off the ground and coasted into the cave, all glad to be out of the wind. Raven clapped her hands together, "Now for bananas!" She took a dina-cap out of her backpack the read 'bananas' and hit the button. A mound of the fruit to the ceiling of the cave appeared. Goten and Trunks started mashing them in their mouths, peel and all. 

          "Aren't you hungry," asked Goten through a huge mouthful.

          "Nope, I had a really big fish not too long ago, _really big_." She smiled and dug a laptop out of her bag and started to play a game, diablo II. Soon the banana pile was non-existent.

          Goten joined in playing on the computer, but he went to the Sims (gag). They did laugh when a graveyard 76 people big was made soon. Trunks stood around playing a gameboy advance SP Raven had let him use, so all in all, they weren't bored.

******************

Off, somewhere not too far away a reading was received on someone's scouter. He pressed the button and got a more accurate number: 10, 520; 13, 879; and 857. _Curious those are odd numbers, _and he flew off to see who the owners of the powers were.

 *****************

**          "**Goten, killing them off is getting boring." Raven yawned and lay down on the hard ground. 

          "I'm not anymore, I got two guys kissing now." Goten pressed the kiss option and watched the gay couple kiss, "I wonder if they can have a baby?"

          "Don't you even try," she slammed the laptop shut and turned it off.

          "Hey, the batteries are dying," Trunks mashed the gamepad in an effort to stop the screen from fading.

          Raven lifted her head a little, "I know, I was going to get new ones at the next town, but as you see, I can't now."

          "I'm bored," Goten whined again.

          "Shut up, find something entertaining, like I don't know, a rock." Raven suggested.

          "What's entertaining about a _rock," Trunks asked._

          "Dunno, you tell me." Raven closed her eyes and sighed.

          Hey," Trunks jumped up all of the sudden, "You never told us how we got here."

          "I was waiting for someone to ask," She sat up and leaned against the cave wall, "I don't know how exactly, but I'll tell you what I know. Ok here it goes, you two were unconscious and people I think were your dads dropped you off where my camp happened to be. I got in an argument with some short guy called Vegeta and meanwhile, that Majin Buu guy made a huge ball of energy meant to destroy the earth. I looked at it and since it looked sort of like a moon I became Oozaru or a giant monkey. When Buu sent the ball to the earth I caught it and as I held it, the thing collapsed on itself and formed a void of some sort and we all got sucked in and that's the story the end." 

          "What would have happened if you hadn't caught the ball?" Goten reopened the laptop and started to play it again.

          "I think we'd have all died." Trunks told his younger friend. "Doesn't take an idiot to figure that one out."

          "Hey, my brother says I got it from my dad, I can't help it." Goten pointed out. " 'Cept my brother wasn't spared, after he became the _great saiyaman_, ha, what a dork."  

          "Wait wait wait, _your brother is the great saiyaman? Hahahahahaha what shame, him being your brother." Raven laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes, "and those poses, looks like he was in ballet at some point." She imitated one pose and laughed harder. "Owe, it hurts…can't breathe."_

          "He _was in ballet, not even Hercule is that stupid, I can't believe he has Saiyan blood in him," Trunks added._

          Goten joined in the fun, "Once I saw him making new poses in the mirror in his _underwear_. I got a picture, can anyone say 'blackmail'."   He pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed Raven, who burst out in a new fit of laughter. It was Gohan in tighty whities doing Hercule's peace sign look   

          "Whew," Raven whipped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath, "that was fun."

          "Do you have any more batteries?" Trunks asked, picking up the dropped gameboy.

          "Nope, I said I was out and unless this is some remote place on the earth than your stuck I s'pose." Raven Shrugged, Trunks pouted.

          There was a thump outside that only Goten heard, "Uh, guys," Raven glared at him, since she was a girl "well, peoples I heard something."

          They all stopped and listened, Raven clearly heard footsteps. Trunks now shrugged, "I bet it was a rock falling."

There was the sound of giant claws scratching the earth. Something _huge_ shuffled into the cave, holding some animal carcass in its jaws, blood dripping on the floor. It looked like a cross between a bear, wolf, and wolverine. Hot breathe came misted in the chilly air as it dropped its prey. It then froze, nose twitching, shaggy, coarse fur ruffling with the breeze from outside. Its eyes focused on Goten and it roared, more of a sheik, haunting and vibrating off the stonewalls, making the fur on everybody's tails rise.

Goten was standing still, prettified with cold fear as the thing rushed. He barely saw Raven jumped in front of him, with a bright green energy forming in her palms, "SHOOTING STAR!!!" The blast was aided from one behind the beast "BLASTER ATTACK!!!!!"

          A massive explosion ripped through the air, causing part of the cave to crumble!. The three avoided the collapse but the thing wasn't done yetQ It turned on Raven who was ready to fight. It was amazingly fast for something to big and grabbed her in a crushing hold with its claws! Instead of using fangs, it was squeezing the life out of her.

Goten and Trunks saw that their new friend was helpless in its hold. Her tail was flailing as she tried to free herself, kicking its head with no success. The two boys then felt a hand on their shoulders and an urgent voice, "when I say go, we rush the thing."

Unable to say no, the order was yelled "_GO!"_ Raven's senses were failing from the lack of air. She felt the hot, stinking breathe of the thing as it tightened its hold. With a gasping cry, she passed out just as Goten Trunks, and the ? person all hit it. The beast roared, and released its quarry. 

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE, WE RUN FOR IT!" The mystery man grabbed Raven as he went by. "THREE!!"

          The boys were none to sorry to obey. As they zipped out of the cave, the man let off a blast the caused the rest of the cave to collapse, trapping the beast.

          Goten looked at the man, now in the light of outside, he could see his details. He looked exactly like his father, but had a tail wrapped tightly around his waist and a scar on his cheek. He had slung Raven over his shoulder as he addressed the two, "you should have been smarter not to hang out in one of them thing's cave.   It would have torn you to pieces."

Trunks' mouth was rudely hanging open, "you're a Saiyan?!"

The man snorted, "yeah, since when does a Saiyan have purple hair?"

Goten looked confused, "are you my dad, you sure look a lot like him?"

"Huh, I should Kakarot, I'm your father, Bardock," he looked at Raven, "actually I'm also Osprey's father two."

Goten shook his head, "I'm Goten and That's Raven and my dad's name is Goku, not Carrot."

Bardock shook his head, Trunks smacked his head, "no idiot, I think that's your dad's Saiyan name since my dad calls you Kakarot spawn. We went back in time, to like the time planet Vegeta was still around!"

"Ohhhhhhhh I get it?" Goten said, "no wait I don't."

Trunks pointed to Bardock, "that's your_ grandfather_ Goten, he must be Raven's too!"

Bardock had the classic Son confused looked, "Kakarot is way to young to have a child, Raditz, maybe, but Osprey and Kakarot, too young." 

"You're my grandpa, I know it." Goten chirped and hugged Bardock, "It so cool to meet you!"

Bardock blushed, "from what I hear you have nowhere to stay. Lets go to my place and you to could tell me all about it with some food."

It was a half and hour flight to a big city. Bardock landed and took them to a tall building and the door slid open. After quite a few flights of stairs, he punched in the code to a door. The door opened to reveal a small, dark, slightly dirty apartment with a small odor. In one room was a tiny kitchen, there was a good sized bedroom with a king sized bed. The living room had a table, tv or something like it and one, rusty colored, overstuffed couch.

Bardock grinned, "I've been away for a while, like you would really care since your guys."

 "Ok, tonight I'll sleep on the floor, you two boys share the couch, deal?" Goten and Trunks nodded and went to explore whilst Bardock put Raven in his bed to rest. "Now," he set food on the table, "tell me all about what you know…"

Me: Ok, I got the second chapter up.

Vegeta: I'm…Done.

Me: Yay, it looks like, a room.

Vegeta: I put down carpets, painted the walls, gave you a proper bed, made the rest of the barn a house, and gave all the animals to Kakarot.

Me: Wow thanx, here's a shiny penny for all that work.

Vegeta: A PENNY, I spent at least a 1,000 dollars on this place and you give me a PENNY.

Me: But it's _shiny. _I could have given you a dull one so be happy.

Vegeta: I'm leaving *slams the door, breaks window*

Me: You forgot your penny, well, its you fault.

Trunks and Goten: Flies into newly broken window *

Me: Hi, I got a new house, I made Veggie head do all the work.

Trunks: Cool, hey, you even got a PS2 and a big screen.

Me: I did…YAY

Advertising chapter 3 "Terror of the Trio" 

This is a chapter that I just want to make. Without giving it all away, Trunks, Goten and Raven get on a sugar high and I'll let you imagine the rest. 


	3. Terror of the Trio

Me: If you sing that song one more time, I'm gonna get you with my wakizashi, the longer one, with the sharp blade.

Goten* stops singing the song that never ends* Alright I'll stop, put the sword away.

 Me: Good boy

Trunks: thanks, that was getting annoying.

Me: When did you notice.

Trunks: Shut up

Goten: What are we going to do this chapter

Me: *grins * many things

Trunks: are gonna create chaos?

Me: Maybe *grins broader *

Trunks Goten: YAY

Me: I know

Terror of the Trio 

Raven purred, someone was petting her tail. She curled into a tighter ball and sighed. Her mother used to pet her tail, when she was still alive. The memory brought warm feelings and thoughts about those few years. She smiled underneath the covers of the bed, and continued to purr. 

       But a giggle interrupted her thoughts "Wakey wakey, time to get up." Goten teased.

       She growled and pulled her tail out of whoever's hands and tried to go back to sleep, but two small bodies tackled her and started to pull the blankets of, "Get up, or we'll make you."

       "Never," she clung to the sheet, but was getting pulled off. In a thump and a tangle of covers they all fell on the floor and burst into laughter. "C'mon, who woke me up, and who was touching my tail?" Trunks raised his hand and grinned.

       "I woke you up." He had an evil smile on, "Bardock said we couldn't eat until you woke up."

"What the hell was that thing, in the cave?! It was like a bear, but bigger, stronger and owe," she rubbed her ribs. "It was evil I tell ya, EVIL!" 

Goten Shrugged, "we don't know, but we figured out that Bardock is our grandpa's so we are cousins!"

       "Cool, I have a cousin." Raven said happily. "Wait, who's Bardock!?"

       " Bardock is the guy that saved us yesterday, and you have two cousins, remember the _great saiyaman?" Goten pointed out._

       "Dern it I forgot about him." She pouted.

       "Did you Saiyans die in there or do I need to come and get you."

       They all laughed, Boardock walked in and Raven and Goten tackled him, making him fall over. Raven whispered in his ear, "thanks for not letting them get eaten."  

       "Well, I'm a Saiyan but still, could leave you guys." Bardock picked her up by the back of her armor again and set her on her feet. 

       "We're hungry, did anyone grab my backpack?" Raven looked around at them.

       "I did," Goten threw it at her, who caught it.

       "Thanks." 

       Bardock announced, "Food is in the kitchen." 

       "FOOD," the three kids yelled and ran off, towards the smell.

       Raven sat down and waited for the rest to come, it was her few manners she had. Goten and Trunks stopped before the table in total disgust. There was a huge plate of raw meat of some kind, some odd shaped, brown fruits, what looked like a bowl of oats or something close, and oddly cut squash.

       "Yuck, vegetables," Trunks said.

       "Are you gonna eat or not." Bardock walked in. Both boys shook their heads; Raven looked longingly at the food. Bardock now showed his authority to the pair, "Alright," he said firmly, "You'll eat even if I have to cram it down you scrawny throats so SIT!" Both boys sat and Raven started to eat.

       "It _raw_," Goten said as he looked at the plate of meat.

       Raven who had a piece of meat hanging out of her mouth slurped it in and asked, "Wuz wrong with it."

       "I've only had cooked." Goten complained. Bardock glared at him. 

Slowly Trunks reached out for a piece and shoved it in his mouth quickly and chewed. "Its gud," he swallowed.  

"Yah," Raven said mockingly, like he should have known. "Hey Goten, try some before grandpa blows his top 'cause you don't like his cooking." she joked, raw meant wasn't exactly cooked. "C'mon Goten, it's good, think of sashimi (sashimi is the raw fish, not sushi) ya know, raw fish, have you ever had that?" She held out a piece for him.

"I've had it, somewhere, its good." He reached for the hunk of meat Raven was handing him. Hesitantly, he brought it towards his mouth and popped it in. A bit of blood from the meat dribbled down his chin as he reached for another piece. Bardock took a seat, satisfied.

Every Saiyan ate like one and the meal was soon demolished. Goten and Trunks both had food all over their only cloths. Raven grinned, Bardock was not pleased, "Who taught you how to eat, obviously not someone very discrete."

 "Oolong did."

"I don't even want to know." He scowled as they laughed.

"Hey, do you have a shower?" Raven looked around, Bardock just pointed.

"I'm going to take the boys shopping for new cloths, obviously coming to the past, they need some," Bardock got up and dragged Trunks and Goten out of the apartment. 

Raven went to where she had left her bag. Digging through it, she found a dina-cap. Once it had poofed many bottles were in a small pile. She looked around them, and found one labeled 'auburn'. She felt like dying her tail, since everyone else had one that was the same color brown, she would be different. Raven recapped the bottles and found her second outfit of armor, the exact same as the one she had on, just not dirty from being worn for a few weeks strait.

The bathroom was small and the shower was tiny, but she coped. On the ledge she put the dye down and turned on the water. It washed away the dirt from the past day. She sighed contented and started to rub the permanent coloring into her beloved tail. After ten minutes it washed out and her tail was a splendid new color. She turned off the scolding water and dried off and put on her armor.

 But then when she looked in a mirror did she realize how much she looked like her mother right now. She had seen a picture of her as a child and seeing her self in the mirror made her sad. The one picture of Osprey had the same armor and slightly damp hair from swimming. But in the picture the figure was smiling, not frowning. Raven left the bathroom with a sense of longing.  

Raven sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, the newly colored tail draped over the edge of the couch. She sighed and just waited, remembering past events until the guys returned, which was not very long.

"RAVEN," Goten squealed as he nearly broke the door off its sliding thing as he bounded in. "Guess what grandpa let us get!"

"What," she raised her head a bit.

Goten held out a long cloth bundle and she took it. A sword fell out. "He let you get a Katana?" she held up the long sword and stood up to test it. "Good balance, but it might be a little long for you."

"I got one too," Trunks held out his cloth bundle, Raven sheathed Goten's and returned it to him. She took Trunk's and looked at it, it was the same type as Goten's. 

Bardock rubbed his head and dropped a bag, "It was the only way these two would shut up and stay still. I paid a lot for those so don't go chopping rocks with them or whatever."

"Headache?" Raven asked, Bardock nodded and left. "Hey, guess what I got you two."

"What," the pair said at the same time.

"Sugar," Raven pulled out a dina-cap and pressed the top. A whole bunch of frosting containers appeared and they all laughed evilly and took one and a spoon from a cabinet. Within seconds the sugar went to the kid's heads. They all grabbed another container and dug in. Five more later, they were running around in a complete insane sugar high. They giggled as the sugar overload made them see pretty colors and such

"ALRIGHT, OUT, COME BACK WHEN YOU SHUT UP DAMNIT!!!" Bardock screamed and appeared from the room, a vein sticking out in his forehead. 

"YAY," and the chibis disappeared through the door. 

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!!!!!!??" Goten jumped up and down in a crazed, sugar frezzy.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!!???" Trunks doing the same as Goten.

"Dunno dunno, um, DING DONG DOOR DITCH!!!" Raven screamed. The Saiyans of the building would soon find out what ding-dong door ditch was! 

They ran to the closest door and pressed the bell and ran, giggling like mad! A head of a particularly fat woman Saiyan appeared at the door looking grumpy. She saw now one was there and slammed the door. The evil children rang the same door and ran into cover. The door opened and the woman looked around and mumbled something and slammed the door. They rang the same door repeatedly, but this time the lady saw a tail disappear around a corner. She lunged out and in all of her bulkiness, fell to the ground with a huge "BOOM!" They all laughed and went to find another victim!

Raven giggled insanely and broke away from the trio! She rang a doorbell and disappeared into the tiles in the ceiling. A muscled man opened the door and stepped out. He looked around and walked out a bit more. Raven jumped out of her hiding place and skidded into his apartment, the sliding door banging shut and locking the now enraged Saiyan out. (Now this man had an anger management problem and went all out in trying to get back into his living space!) Raven laughed and started to tear apart the apartment in search of more sugar! In the cabinet was a bag of flour, a twenty-pound bag at that. On the counter was a huge basket of frosted cupcakes. Raven took both and when the door broke down, dashed past the man!

Trunks and Goten ran up and saw what was in her arms. They locked another Saiyan out of their house and went to the window! Goten and Trunks grabbed an armful of cupcakes and took aim on the Saiyans on the street below. Zssssst SPLAT, the first one hit an old lady Saiyan! The sight of seeing an old lady with a cupcake stuck to her forehead was too much for the trio to take, she snarled loudly, referring to nobody since she didn't know who threw it "who throws a cupcake, honestly!?" Laughing, Goten took aim and hit a well-dressed Saiyan in the middle of his chest, frosting smeared on his suit! Raven took the flour bag and turned it upside down and the white powder covered a large group of Saiyans! Covered in white, they all looked up, "RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The trio ran from the window when the group busted down the door to the building in pursuit of the ones who covered them in flour!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Bardock was standing at the door deciding whether or not to go find the trio when the door broke down and three children ran into him. They all toppled over and sat laughing in a pile, even Bardock, whose headache was a thing of the past. He picked the boys up and carried them to the bathroom, grinning, for a bath to wash off the flour that got on their gi's and get them in their new ones.     

Raven could hear laughing and splashing from the bathroom and could even hear the deeper laugh of Bardock ((out of character for Goku's dad I know)). She smiled and lay down on the couch as the sugar wore off. Half an hour later, still hyper Goten bounded out of the bathroom in a dark green gi and bounced on her stomach. She gasped and then settled as Goten sat on her legs. Trunks slowly walked out in a zombie like state after the mass amounts of sugar tired him out now that it had worn off. In his same color gi as before, he sat down on Raven's stomach; unaware she was there.

"Bardock, help." She whimpered as Trunks lie down and snuggle up to her. 

"Why, its funny." He asked as he watched Raven's face go from nervous to pure terror when the lavender haired boy threw his arms around her neck and went to sleep.

Goten giggled quietly and tickled his friend's tail, making him purr. He wiggled closer to the terrified Raven and started to drool. Goten held his sides with his hands and petted Trunk's tail with his own. Trunks smiled and laughed quietly in his sleep, enjoying the dream he was having. Raven wiggled her tail free and pulled Trunk's. His eyes snapped open and with a yell, fell off the couch. 

Bardock burst out laughing as Raven wiped the drool off her cheek and Trunks look terrified. "That was too great, to bad he woke up." Goten nodded in agreement with his grandpa. 

Raven and Trunks planned revenge. 

That was just a little blurb chapter. I was on caffeine high myself so yeah.

 Goten: Hahahaa that was funny, you slept on Raven.

Trunks: I didn't know she was there.

Bardock: It was too funny.

Me: You _drooled_ on me 

Trunks: That's because Goten petted my tail, you purred when I petted your tail.

Me: So, I was asleep

Trunks: me too

Bardock: Ok children settle down

Me: You'll pay Bardock

Bardock: Oh really

Trunks and Me: Yeah 

   (The next chapter is also gonna be a fun one. Surprise Surprise will be up as soon as it can be)


	4. Surprise Surprise

Boardock: What r u two planning?? Me: Nothing *laughs evilly Trunks: Yeah, nothing. Boardock: Tell me or else Me: or else what Boardock: I dunno, but I'll find out Me: You will find out.In this chapter MWAhahahaha Trunks: *smiles evilly*  
  
Surprise Surprise  
  
"What are you gonna do Raven," Goten asked curious. She was crouched down searching in her bag.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see." She assured the boy. She found the dina-cap containing the hair dye. In the pile there was a bottle of neon orange coloring. She held it up triumphantly, "This."  
  
Trunks took the bottle and a grin spread across his face, "your gonna dye his hair aren't ya?"  
  
"No," She took the bottle back, "I'm gonna dye his tail, like I did to mine, but it ain't gonna be auburn, it'll be orange, bright orange."  
  
"You dyed your tail?" Goten said very confused. Raven put her newly colored tail in the boy's view. "Oh, you did, hey it looks good."  
  
"Duh, you never noticed." Trunks punched his friend.  
  
Boardock passed them and waved, "I'm going to bed, I don't get to sleep that often. If I hear one peep, its gonna be your heads. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes," they all said in a monotone voice.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, soft snored were coming from the small room. Goten started to walk towards it, but she stopped him and shook her head. It was an hour later before Raven started to creep noiselessly to the room, she hovered a foot above the floor to prevent creaking. She nudged the door and it swung open without a sound. With a paintbrush she opened the bottle and set it in reach, and gently took the older Saiyans tail, so as not to disturb him. She dipped the brush in the bottle and started to paint the bright liquid into his tail. She began with the base and within another hour, the entire thing was orange. With a smile she hovered out of the room. The brush fell out of the top of the bottle with a soft splat. Boardock grunted and rolled over, but remained asleep. Raven let out her held breath and picked up the brush with her tail and left.  
  
"How did it go?" Trunks whispered when she gently closed the door behind her.  
  
"Couldn't have gone better." She grinned. "Oh, tonight, I get the couch, you two can have the floor, night."  
  
Boardock rolled over and sighed, a small beam of light coming in through the small window. The entire night was quiet. He sat up in bed and yawned with a big stretch, and scratched his head. Groggily he got up and headed towards the bathroom, not noticing a small spot of orange on the floor. In the shower he turned his head into the water, waking up fully. He took the soap and started to lather up, while doing to saw a flash of orange. He saw it again and gasped, and slipped in the shower, earning a lump when he hit his head. Boardock grabbed his tail, so quickly he forgot to be gentle and sent shooting bolts of pain through his body. His tail was bright orange and the harder he scrubbed it with soap, the more it wore in.  
  
"I'm gonna get those kids." He growled and started to finish his shower.  
  
"Hey, I think I found a Saiyan credit card." Raven held up what looked like a charge card.  
  
"Yeah it is, he used it yesterday to buy or cloths and swords," Trunks said while looking at it. "Your not gonna take it are you?"  
  
"Course I am," she put it in a sleeve, since her suit didn't have a pocket.  
  
"You're worse than me," he turned away and started to search for food in the kitchen.  
  
A growl from behind made the two freeze. "If you don't put my tail back to normal I will kill you both," Boardock said with clenched teeth.  
  
The two gulped and turned to see a particularly mad Saiyan. Raven said cheerfully, "Morning, we were gonna made breakfast."  
  
Trunks nudged her and whispered hurriedly, "he's mad at us."  
  
"I ain't a dumb as* (shhhhhhhhh the children)" she whispered back, he nodded nervously.  
  
"What did you do to my tail," Boardock held out an orange tail.  
  
"Nothin'" Raven said brightly again. (She can hide guilt well)  
  
"Nothin' aye, well, if you didn't do it then, who did?" he asked.  
  
"The monkey," Trunks blurted out.  
  
"The monkey, which one?" Boardock questioned.  
  
"One with a tail." Raven said getting nervous.  
  
"Ah, well, if you monkeys don't put my tail right, your gonna regret it."  
  
"Um, Raven, do you have brown hair dye?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"Nope, only auburn."  
  
"Auburn will do, now give it to me before I change my mind." He ordered, Raven produced it from her bag, the mad adult left.  
  
"Why did you give it to him?" Goten fell out of a cabinet he was hiding in.  
  
"I didn't," she grinned, "I used all the auburn, that was dark blue."  
  
They all laughed again. A scream of rage issued from the bathroom telling them Boardock had found out. He stumbled out with a towel and still dripping and held his tail in front of him. Dye that hadn't been washed out yet dripped blue on the floor. "Blue," he said slowly and evilly, "you gave me blue."  
  
"Yup," Raven said cheerfully, "took ya long enough to notice."  
  
"You are to immediately go and get some brown dye or else you will suffer." He said with clenched teeth, he jerked his neck to the side and a sharp crack issued from it, telling his rage, he did the other side and then thrust Saiyan money them and retreated to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm gonna take my bag along," Raven grabbed it and swung one strap over a shoulder.  
  
"Whatever," Trunks opened the door and they made their way through the building and onto the street.  
  
Raven had no idea where they were going, but obviously Trunks did. Goten had stayed at the apartment because he hadn't really been in on the joke. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked, unsure of Trunk's navigating skills.  
  
"Yes, there is what I think is a pharmacy or something like it down the street." He answered. "Boardock had to get stuff for his headache there yesterday."  
  
"Oh, ok," they entered the shop. A grumpy looking Saiyan glared at them from the counter. The pair went in search of hair dye or, tail dye, or one of the two; both were the same thing. "I found some," Raven said, holding a bottle. "There's only one though, and it's small."  
  
"Good enough, let's go." Trunks told her.  
  
He took the bottle and paid for it, the man looked at his purple hair and the bottle, "Wouldn't you want black for your hair?"  
  
"It not for me, it for her grandpa, we pulled a prank on him." Trunks explained, the man looked at him funny and put the bottle in a bag and gave change. They left and as they were walking down the street, Trunks happened to look at the bottle, he couldn't read it. "How do you know that this is even hair dye, its in a funny language."  
  
"It in Saiyan, I found some Saiyan, English dictionaries from some other planet that my parents picked up, and I taught myself how to read it."  
  
"Oh, then how come it isn't said different?" He asked as she punched in the code Boardock had given them to the apartment building.  
  
" 'Cause, the actual talking is the same, just not the writing ok." Boardock came around a corner and took the bag. He studied the bottle for a second, "Good, its brown." He left for his dwelling for the third shower of the day.  
  
Goten jumped up and tackled Trunks, Raven stepped aside to avoid being hit by the hyper 7 year-old. For a third time Boardock emerged from the bathroom, this time fully clothed in a dark green gi, the same as Goten's, he was very grumpy. His tail was molted blue and brown, there hadn't been enough brown to cover up the blue. He sat down and sighed.  
  
Goten cuddled up to him, "Grandpa, I'm sad, I wanna go home."  
  
"But Goten, I don't know how do get you home," he had given up on calling him Kakarot, it just didn't fit. "Raven are you homesick too?"  
  
"Nope, I've never had a permanent home, so I don't mind, but I can't think of a way." She admitted.  
  
"Why have you waken me from my slumber," a deep voice boomed over the land. Boardock turned, a huge dragon rose up above the ground and waited, "Speak now," it ordered. He heard a small voice call something out, and saw two figures hugging eachother, and on of those disappeared into the air.  
  
"Grandpa?" Raven shook him lightly, "are you OK?"  
  
"I had another vision," he said and sat up, everyone was staring at him, "what?"  
  
Trunks spoke up, "Raven doesn't know about your visions."  
  
"What visions?" Raven asked.  
  
"I was cursed by an alien on one of my missions, to see the future, some are good, some are bad, others are confusing. I saw a big dragons and not much else," he lied.  
  
"The eternal Dragon!" Trunks shouted, "we could wish ourselves home and he would grant that!"  
  
But Truuunks," Goten whined, "The dragon radar was destroyed at the lookout, remember?"  
  
"That is where you are wrong. Remember when Piccolo said he left it in his pant pocket, well, before we went into the hyperbolic time chamber, I took it from his room and here it is!" Trunks pulled out the radar, Goten jumped around with glee.  
  
"We're goin' home," Raven shouted.  
  
Boardock had a few surprises in this chapter, orange tail, blue tail, molted tail, yeah, I think he did. The dragon radar is present and now is time for planning. But within the next few chapters, Prince Vegeta shall make his appearance and Raditz will, but I'm not sure when for him  
  
Boardock; You evil little demonic things, you ruined my tail. Trunks: THE MONKEYS DID IT!!! Me: r u a monkey? Trunks Boardock: Huh?? Me: Just as I thought Trunks: Ur confusing me Me: The diagnosis looks bad Boardock: WHAT? Me; I'm sorry to inform u, but you have six seconds to live Goten: I'm confused Me: U ate my cookie *sniff * it was my cookie and u ate it you bleepin' bleep and the bleep Boardock: *licks crumbs off mouth *opps Me: meanie  
  
I don't know what I'm gonna name the next chapter, but it gonna have to do with a gang and Raven, so e-mail me if you have any ideas for a name. 


	5. Author's Note Please read

I have a little thing to say. I have four chapters up and I haven't gotten any reviews.I feel sad. Is my fic that bad??? What am I doing wrong to deserve no reviews? The fics are gonna got better. I bet chap one and two were a little confusing. 3 was probably just odd. But I'm trying. I've gotten at least two fics up in a 24-hour period and that's an amazing feet.  
  
So please people, could you submit a review. I wanna know how I'm doing and how to make my fic better.  
  
Thanx a buch for reading this authors blurb. Anyhoo, off to write the 6th chapter, I'm counting this as 5 so I don't confuse people.  
  
Oh an here's a description of Raven, my character. If y'all never figured it out or my explanation was bad.  
  
Gender: female  
  
Race: Saiyan, with tail  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Hairstyle: Spiky and downward, shoulder length, no widow's peak  
  
Face: Sharp face, usually prideful.  
  
Eye color: Black  
  
Skin color: Light golden  
  
Tail color: Auburn.  
  
Height: 5' 4" (translation 5 foot 4 inches)  
  
Age: Right now.10  
  
Ok that's what Raven looks like. I'm making her attitude light, but does get mad easy sometimes, not always, kind of like me actually.  
  
Well I'm gonna get goin' and start the 6th chapter. Please review. 


	6. Gang Fights

Yay, chapter 6 N E way, on with the little blurb conversation and then the fic.  
  
Me: Cookie. I feel sad. Trunks: I know that you mean he took mine too. Goten's mom makes such good cookies Goten: Yah, grandpa took mine too. Boardock: what there good Me: Unfortunately, I'm not gonna plan any chaos for you other than some huge charges on your credit card Boardock: What!!! Me: Yup, you heard me *waves card around* Boardock: Give it back *lunges* Me: *Dances out of reach* Haha come and get me bluie Boardock: your gonna pay *hides tail from sight* Me: Nope, I'm not gonna pay your bill when you get it Boardock; *growls*  
  
Gang Fights and Truces  
  
Raven was bored, a whole morning cooped up inside was making her go insane. Boardock had left for a while. She was stuck watching the younger children because she was quote more responsible unquote. Huh, I'm 10 goin' on two most of the time why would he make me be the responsible one. Well, grandpa never knew me so he must assume his granddaughter is a mature young Saiyan. Oh is he wrong.  
  
"Raven I'm bored," Goten complained.  
  
"You and the rest of the world Goten," Trunks told his friend for the billionth time.  
  
"I'm gonna do some target practice, stay out of my way." Raven dug in her bag and retrieved a cap labeled "weapons" When it opened it reviled three other caps, 'ammo' 'guns' and 'sharp objects.' She opened ammo and from the mound of different types of ammunition, grabbed a brick of bullets of a certain type. She recapped the rest and from the 'guns' cap, found an M16.  
  
"Whoa, where did you get that?!" Trunks jumped to his feet.  
  
Raven grunted and dropped the ammunition clip and checked to see if the gun was empty, which it was. "I got it special for doin' somethin' good." She loaded a clip and asked, mostly to herself, "anything I could aim at?" she opened the window and took a crouching aim. From another window, Trunks threw out a pillow. Dddddddddd Bang she had the machine gun part on and ended with the last shot from rifle mode. The pillow flew apart and feathers drifted downward. A bunch of confused Saiyans from the street looked up then continued on their way. Raven reloaded and destroyed three more pillows and then stopped, she spotted Boardock on the street. He looked up with a scowl and mouthed something angrily. "Oh, crap, Boardock's com." The door slide open.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" He yelled at Raven, who sheepishly hid the gun behind her back.  
  
"I was bored, I'll never do it again without permission." She looked at him with big puppy eyes that were Goten's trademark, it was his move, but it ran in the family.  
  
Boardock sighed, he couldn't stay mad at her. "Ok, sorry I yelled, I should have known in advance that bored Saiyan children could do when left alone, where did you get that weapon, I've never seen it before?"  
  
"Its Ok, and this is my prized beauty. An M16 assault rifle/machine gun, it's from earth. Any Saiyan, even slow ones could dodges its shot, but its still fun." She said.  
  
"Let me see it." Boardock said, Raven handed it over.  
  
"There's one shot left in the clip so don't try and shoot at anybody. And I got the recoiled nearly doubled with some tinkering a while ago." Raven told him and flipped the small switch to rifle, he nodded and took aim in the sight out the window, at a type of bird that was like a pigeon in numbers and annoyance.  
  
BANG Boardock missed and was thrown backwards from the very powerful recoil. "Dang, this is strong," He stood up and handed the gun back. Raven dropped the clip and recapped the weapon.  
  
"It's supposed to be, can I go wander around. Its better than staying in here." She asked, Boardock thought for a second, then nodded.  
  
"Keep your Ki down, I know you can lower it, my scouter tells me so. If anyone figures out your powerful for your age, they'll be in our hair about it. There are gangs too, if you go around the wrong places with the wrong attitude, don't expect to be coming home." Raven nodded and left.  
  
"Finally," she sighed when she walked onto the street. People looked at her odd; maybe it was her scouter, armor and backpack.  
  
Boardock rubbed his head and groaned and rolled over in his bed. A migraine from stress hadn't gone away, even after a few hours out. This was supposed to be his vacation, instead he was stuck watching his grandchildren from the future and a friend. If Sereri was here, than she would know how to help. At least Raven and that Trunks kid could remotely take care of themselves.  
  
A knock came and the door slowly swung open. Goten walked in and snuggled with him. "Trunks says to leave you alone but are you Ok."  
  
Boardock squinted at Goten. "Fine I'm fine." He replied, but looking more closely at the boy he saw tears in his eyes. He sat up and pulled Goten close in a hug, something he'd never done to anyone before. "Don't cry, what's wrong."  
  
I want my mommy," Goten sobbed lightly and buried his head in his Grandfather's gi. Boardock just tightened his grip. "And my brother and my dad. I feel so alone"  
  
"It's alright to want things, especially family. At least I'm here, so you won't have to be alone right squirt." He ruffled Goten's hair and set him down and smiled.  
  
Goten smiled back and hugged Boardock around the neck, choking the adult. "I love you grandpa."  
  
Those words rang in his head 'I love you.' Those stood out. Never had he been told those, except from Sereri. He struggled to talk, "I love you to Goten."  
  
They both smiled and Goten chirped, "I wanna show you something Raven taught me how to do with my sword, c'mon."  
  
Yo, gurl, what's with the fancy armor, ain't you a little young to be wearin' that type of stuff?" A teenage Saiyan who chewed in a toothpick called from an alley.  
  
"What do you care," Raven turned to confront the guy.  
  
"Yo, boys, we got a feisty one here. Haha, an' a tough one too. Don't mess with the Slashers " He called to a group behind him, who laughed gruffly.  
  
Raven eyed their cheeks, where they all had a tattoo that meant they were elite's. She had one, on her wrist above the veins, but they didn't know that her father was an elite, nor would they unless they proved they could know. "If you wanna pick a fight then I'm right here monkey."  
  
"Wha' did you call me?" The teen who had insulted her spat out his toothpick.  
  
"I called you a monkey, come here monkey or are you chicken?" She called him, a vein popped up on his forehead and he lunged, fists first. "Now that's more like it." Raven flew upward right before he reached her and sent a blast towards him. He dodged that and sent his own at her. She smiled and sent it back. They exchanged a volley of punches and kicks and when the teen landed his first hit, Raven was done fighting, she was bored with his weak attacked. She flew to the entrance of the alley and hovered, "hope ya like this. Final FLASH!" It hit the group and when the smoke cleared, they were all on the ground with little swirls in their eyes.  
  
Raven grinned and progressed to a store she had seen and walked in. A row of scouters hung behind a counter and numerous other technologies all around the shop. She walked up to the assistant and asked, "Is there anyone good with updates here?"  
  
He bowed and went behind the counter, "I am, what do you need?"  
  
Raven took off her scouter, "I want to update this so it won't explode when a high level readin' is in the area, can you do that?"  
  
"I can, it will only take a few minutes, but it'll be expensive." He took her scouter, and she pulled out the credit card.  
  
"I have a question, do you have any multi-person space ship's preferably 7 person, maybe with a gravity training room?"  
  
"We do, in the back room, do you want to look it over as I fix your scouter?" He asked, she nodded and followed him. A big ship lay in a room, the assistant opened the top and allowed Raven to inspect it. It was roomy, just what she wanted, with a large mainframe computer and a large training area.  
  
"Hey dude," she said when the man returned with her scouter, "I'll take it."  
  
"You you will, what docking bay do you want it sent to?" He stuttered.  
  
"I'll take it with me right now," she pulled out a dina-cap and capsized it. The man's eyes bugged out of his head, but he took the pay without a word.  
  
On the way back to Boardock's place, the gang she had dealt with earlier surrounded her and pushed her into an alley. "Hey, girl, truce, you're much stronger than us." The pushy teen submitted. "Only powerful Saiyans now that move also, so we don't want you as an enemy."  
  
"Ok then, what's your name, I can't call you monkey,"  
  
"I'm, er, Dugano,"  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna leave now, places to be." Raven started to walk away.  
  
"I wanna rematch, see if I can beat you, if you were an elite, than you could have joined,"  
  
"I am an elite, and I'll challenge you," she flipped her wrist up and pulled back the training suit a little, there lie the symbol of elite's.  
  
"You're an elite?" Dugano gasped in surprise.  
  
"Yup, and if you wanna fight then lets fight." She got into a fighting stance.  
  
They clashed, and this time, not holding back. The other gang members backed up to avoid getting in the fight. Bursts of energy radiated as they exchanged blows. Raven punched Dugano and sent him flying into a building. He stood up and started to fight again, making her get tossed into a different building. They started to fight so intensely that they hovered a few inches above the ground. Now Raven was offensive and beating the crap out of Dugano.  
  
He crashed into yet another building. Raven powered down and walked over, he struggled to sit up. "You win, I can't go on."  
  
"That's ok," she offered him a hand to help him up. Dugano hesitated, then took it. "If you train, you can get really strong."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but your really strong, he put on a lost scouter and checked her numbers, "I've never seen anybody so strong for your age, I'm older than you and I'm not that powerful."  
  
She shrugged, "I only get to train once in a while, it's mostly travel. I guess it's in my genes. Well, gotta skitter, see ya around maybe."  
  
"Skitter?"  
  
"You know, leave," Raven yelled back. He nodded and she turned and laughed to herself.  
  
A shadow that had watched both fights taken place left unnoticed. He silently swept to the royal palace halfway across the planet and entered the royal chamber, "Sire, I have found a most interesting thing."  
  
"Speak, or you won't live to see daylight again."  
  
The spy gulped, "I found a girl, my scouter exploded her levels were so high. And after her fight, they disappeared totally on my backup scouter, sire." He took a breath and continued, "there were also a few other power levels higher than her's but I cannot locate them directly. I've narrowed it down to a square mile though sire and the girl has a different color tail. Sire?"  
  
King Vegeta stood up and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I need a strong Saiyan around, even if it's a young girl, because I haven't trusted Freeza lately. You will find her and I will make an offer to her and any other strong ones found with her. Bring a few guards with you."  
  
"Sire, just to tell you, she is an elite, but I am thinking she isn't, uh, familiar with our planet, by the way she goes around, talks and acts."  
  
"Get out of my sight and go find her.NOW." The king spat at his retreating spy.  
  
"Hi Boardock, here's your credit card back." Raven ran in the door and tossed the card at him.  
  
He scowled, "were did you get this? I had it in a locked table"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the joy of a paper clip and a tooth pick, I can pick locks." Raven set her bag down and leaped on the couch.  
  
Boardock looked her over, "Have you been fighting?"  
  
Raven quickly wiped the blood off of her split lip and said sarcastically, "no, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe it's the black eye, your lip and scrapes and bruises. I don't want you fighting, there are many people around here that are stronger than you are, even if it may not seem like it."  
  
"So what, I can handle myself. I didn't get killed so what do you care?" She looked t him, her independent streak getting the best of her.  
  
"What do I care?" He repeated slowly. "I care that you don't encourage the other two and they get killed, I may be a Saiyan but I can't stand it when people get killed doing stupid things."  
  
"Speaking of, where are the other two." Raven looked around.  
  
Boardock jabbed a thumb in the bedroom's direction, "They're tired, it's been a long few days."  
  
"That is has, I think I'm gonna take a nap too." She lay down on the couch, a dull pain in her side protesting, she rolled onto her other side. Bruised ribs, nothing bad.  
  
Okey Dokey that's chapter 6, hope y'all liked it. I'm not gonna to an ending blurb conversation. But I am gonna give a great thanx. I got some reviews. Thank u ppl who did review. Much appreciated. On writing the next chapter ^________^  
  
Next Chap. "Let's Kill Freeza". I'm not meaning that to sound wrong, but it had to get Freeza in there and get him dead so I can progress with my original idea 


	7. Let's Kill Freeza

Hi, the title of the chapter lives up to its name. Somebody's iz gonna kill Freeza. Can't say who tho, don't wanna spill the beans ok. I'm just gonna say in advance, this is a Pg-13 chapter, for those with sheltered lives.  
  
Trunks: Tell me who's gonna kill him Goten: Tell us, pweeeaze Me: You'll find out soon enough Boardock: But we want to know now Me: Ur not a part of this argument, go away, cookie eater. Boardock: I'm sorry already.  
  
Let's Kill Freeza  
  
"Boardock, get on your scouter, now." Raven sat bolted up. "There's a message and I don't think it's a good one." She looked over and saw he was stiff and his eyes rolled back. Another vision.  
  
"What?" He fell out of his chair, shaking a bit.  
  
"There are some different voices on my scouter frequency, and they sound terrified. Something about a Freeza, that is a familiar name from somewhere." She said, pressing a few buttons.  
  
Hmm," he listened, "My god, it's true, why did this vision have to be right?"  
  
"What, tell me."  
  
"I saw that the planet was going to be destroyed by Freeza." He said, racing into the kitchen for water, he drank right from the tap.  
  
"I remember, on my parents' records, they told me for my knowledge that the race and planet had been destroyed by a Freeza,"  
  
"If your from the future than that is must be what happened, nobody's is strong enough to face him off, not in the universe."  
  
"But he is dead in my time. My parents found out before they settled on earth that an earth Saiyan killed then, can't remember the name though." She jumped up and down. "And if it was done in one time it can be done again."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
Raven's eyes sparkled, "let's kill Freeza."  
  
Boardock's eyes opened in total shock, "you must either be insane, or suicidal, or both, that's the craziest thing I've done since me and my team went to that planet were they got kille." He broke off.  
  
"I'm both and it can be done, I know. It's better trying than losing the entire planet. Even if we fail, it could direct his plan and encourage others to face him so the planet is spared!"  
  
"Ok," he agreed, "but the boys stay here. I know this is mean, but I don't want them to follow. I'll do what I must." He looked through a number of locked cabinets, and pulled out a small box.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She looked up, curious.  
  
"Sleeping powder," Boardock sprinkled it into two glasses of juice and took it to the boys. He returned, "They won't be waking for a few hour's, they drank it, now lets go greet Freeza."  
  
She grinned, "That's my Grandpa." He winked and they took off through the window, and flew into space to await the tyrant's arrival.  
  
"Lord Freeza," a servant bowed, "a matter of minutes until we reach planet Vegeta."  
  
"Good, I could use some sport. You may leave." Said the womanly voice from the shadows. The servant started to leave, "oh and," the alien servant turned, a blast issued from the lizard, making the once living thing into a pile of dust, "your fired, mwahahahahaha"  
  
"Good, good, soon the planet clearers will be cleared themselves." Freeza turned towards the huge window and saw the planet, but there were two specks not too far off, "Hmm, looks like I have a greeting party, rather small though. Ha, they will be the first one's to die today," he looked to the small pile of ashes, "second."  
  
"Stop hyperventilating, it's bad for your health," Raven glanced at Boardock, who's chest was heaving.  
  
"We've been followed," a small army flew behind them and stopped, as if they were the leaders.  
  
"King Vegeta sent us," one hollered. "He knew there was going to be trouble.  
  
Raven nodded; "Keep outta our way."  
  
The spaceship hovered closely and out f the top flew out the lizard himself. "Well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of monkeys and a child as one of the leaders? I thought this planet could d better."  
  
"Oh shut up gay wad, I wonder who your boyfriend is, is he purple like you?"  
  
"Ignorant child, I will teach you to insult the great Lord Freeza," He spat.  
  
"Oh, lord is it, shouldn't it be queen, by the way you sound, I expect it would be, and by the way I'm already insulting you, I think I'm doing just fine," Her tail flapped back and forth in an amused way.  
  
"You will die now, prepare yourself." Freeza called up a giant energy ball. "Bwahahahaha, you will all die." (Hopeless sounding aye, it isn't)  
  
"Fruit." She called, floating away so her back didn't face the planet, Freeza followed, not realizing, "pansy, bet you can't even make that stronger." She had now made a half circle so f Freeza now faced his own ship.  
  
"You think I'm that stupid, monkey, I'm not!" Freeza was thinking she was calling him stupid because the was calling him a gay alien. He hadn't noticed her change in position. "I can make this much stronger." The ball double in size. "Tut, tut, I thought you could do better than that, I'm disappointed in you, you truly are a pansy." She shook her head in fake disappointment, Freeza didn't know it was fake.  
  
"You no good Saiyan Monkey take this!" The energy double again, and then again, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR INSULTING ME."  
  
Freeza threw it at Raven who was as cool about it as a winter day. The ball slowly made it's way towards her. When it was close, "time for my own mix, FINAL FLASH!" Her energy bean struck the slow moving ball.  
  
"Haha, you cannot stop mine, it is too powerful." Freeza laughed out loud (lol).  
  
For once, she was wrong about her power. She had been swept up in her pride that she hadn't noticed her beam failed to even stop the course of the energy. Now it was too late. I hope my plan of weakening him worked. It engulfed her and the ship behind in a giant blast of light. Freeza shrieked his laughter as a bloodcurdling scream cut through space. It was Raven's.  
  
Boardock's eyes were open as wide as they'd go in shock. When the light faded, all there was were scraps of metal and no Raven. "Freeza," came a low growl. "FREEZA,"  
  
"What I'm, right here monkey." Came a whisper behind him. "Turn around."  
  
Boardock turned and rage hit him. The entire army behind him was gone, nothing left. "You, I'll kill you."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm right here.Monkey." The lizard said with evil alight in his eyes.  
  
With the same two hands' that had taken so may lives, and an unmatchable rage. He pressed his hands together and uncontrolled energy blasted out of them, right into Freeza's gut. "You killed my people." The blast became bigger. "You killed Raven." It got bigger still. "And now you get killed, by ME!" The blast ripped into Freeza. Intense pain, shock and fury mingled on Freeza's face before he was blasted into nothing.  
  
Boardock hovered breathing hard. He had done it. He had killed Freeza.  
  
YAY.Freeza's dead. I just couldn't let him live. Now the gay lizard is gone from the chapters for good I think. Unless I get bored and make up some crazy story on how he got revived. But I doubt I'll do that.  
  
Boardock: I killed Freeza  
  
Me: There was a plan in getting him pissed off remember  
  
Boardock: There was? Me: Yeah, getting him to put that much energy into that one attack made it strong, but drained his power stupid. I'm not that dumb, I think I know what I'm doing. Boardock: I doubt that Me: Ur mean  
  
Ok next chapter I can't decide between the names "bloody Tears," and "Healing" mail me with a suggestion. 


	8. Healing

SNOW DAY. I can write my second chapter in the past morning 'cause I got a snow day. But in April? So what, I'm outta school, my sis' is banned from the computer so *stretches* I get the computer all day. I expect to get chapter eight up, maybe start chapter 9  
  
Healing  
The shock of what he did wore off. Now it was replaced by slight panic. Boardock flew silently over to where Raven had last flown. She wasn't there. He smashed his fist into some junk from the once whole space ship. It flew aside and off in the distance he saw something, and it didn't look like metal. He flew closer and gasped, it was Raven. She drifted slowly away, limp like a rag doll, blood everywhere, the space around her had dots of blood floating near her, from the many, serious wounds.  
  
Boardock flew over and cradled her, "Stupid, you shouldn't have done that."  
  
He failed to notice slight breath. One of her eyes opened. A gash above her eye bleed into it, making her squeeze it shut, it looked like she was crying blood, "dead?" She asked weakly.  
  
Boardock nodded, "He's dead, you really are suicidal."  
  
Raven gave a small pained smile and whispered, "Sure are." And passed out.  
  
I'll get you help, you'll live I promise." He whispered and flew towards the planet, through the remains of a battlefield. Raven's blood soaking his gi.  
  
On the planet he flew as fast as he could over the barren terrain, until a large building appeared in the distance. It was the base he usually stayed at when on duty, until he was sent out on a mission. They had rejuvenation tanks there. He cut his Ki and landed, and went into a flat run into the door. In the medical center a friend and doctor stopped him, "What's wrong,"  
  
"She needs a tank now, it's my daughter, Yula." Boardock lied, but since in this time he was too young to have grandchildren, it was a good excuse.  
  
Yula gave Raven one look and started to walk away, "Come, now." She stopped infront of an empty tank, "Put her in, but I warn you, she may not live even with help."  
  
Boardock placed her gently in the tank and Yula put on an oxygen mask. They stepped out and the door closed and filled with liquid. Boardock watched his granddaughter, "She'll live, she's a fighter."  
  
"Whatever you think, go home, it will be at least a day before she even wake up, she sustained blood massive blood loss. Before you go, why don't you get something to eat and some new cloths, I'm pretty sure you can get some, with your rank and, erm, condition." Yula looked at the bloodstained gi.  
  
"I guess your right," he turned to go. The doctor started to make a report and access Raven's vital signs.  
  
In the storage area, Boardock was able to get green armor, his usual when he did wear it. Back in the city he walked into his apartment and fell into the couch, totally exhausted.  
  
Goten stumbled out of the room with bleary eyes, "Something happened, I know it did. Your wearing something different than this morning aren't you, why?"  
  
"Freeza came. Raven got hurt Goten." He said without looking at the boys, whose eyes widened.  
  
"Is he still here?"  
  
"No, I killed him, but Raven might die."  
  
"What, we got to go help her someway!" Goten jumped on Boardock and shook him.  
  
The adult waited until the boy was done, "I did the best I could for her. She's in a rejuvenation tank in the best place possible."  
  
"Oh, Ok,' Goten let go, but he tilted his head slightly, "What's a rejoovuhnation tank?"  
  
"It's something used to heal Saiyan's faster."  
  
Raven opened her eyes slightly. Am I dead? She looked around, nope guess not, where am I? This place is strange. A woman walked around, checking the monitors of other occupied tanks. She came over to Raven's. Who's she? The woman must have felt her eyes on her. She looked up and saw Raven looking at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yula said, Raven didn't hear through the glass, she tilter her head to show she was confused. The woman wrote it down on a board and held it up. Raven shrugged.  
  
Yula smiled and continued her job. Raven soon got bored and fell asleep.  
  
Boardock had fallen asleep with Goten on top of him. A buzzing sound interrupted him and he fell off the couch with a thud, also startling Goten.  
  
"What's that grandpa?" Goten raced over to what looked like a TV.  
  
"Don't push the.Button, *sigh*" Goten pressed the blue button and a face popped up onto the screen. It was Yula.  
  
"Hey kid, is Boardock there." She asked.  
  
"Yup, he's on the floor." Goten chirped.  
  
"Am not," came a gruff voice, Boardock sat up, "Kakarot, go in the other room, now." He stood up and watched Goten leave and walked up to the monitor. "Hello Yula."  
  
"Hi, that girl you dropped off." she started.  
  
"Is she ok," Boardock interrupted.  
  
"She's fine. I'm gonna keep her in the tank but she's conscious and can understand writing. I just hope she doesn't break out. Just a sec, she's eavesdropping, just by sight though, let me go to another station." Yula's face disappeared, then there was a buzz and it came back.  
  
"I thought you said it would be a while until she was even awake?"  
  
"I know, but she really is a fighter. What happened anyway, I have to ask that if children are bought in." She said sternly.  
  
Boardock shifted uneasily. "Well, she got into a fight."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Erm, uh, Freeza."  
  
Yula gasped and went to a whisper. "We got major casualties in the army, I heard from one survivor, he was screaming Freeza did it. That Freeza came to destroy us all. Is it true? I heard he's dead too."  
  
"He is,"  
  
"How?" she questioned.  
  
"I don't know.' He lied again, but didn't want to tell anyone he killed Freeza.  
  
"I have to go now," the screen went blank.  
  
Trunks, who was standing behind Boardock the entire time spoke up, making him jump, "Freeza, he was here? Why didn't you tell Goten and I. Now Raven's hurt and we could have killed him in one shot."  
  
"You, could have killed him? I doubt that. Your just a kid."  
  
"Oh really, if I powered up right now, I could become fifteen times the strength Freeza was in his final form." Trunks said, Boardock looked at him strange.  
  
"Well what's done is done and you can't help that."  
  
"Hmph, I wanted to kill him."  
  
"Good for you, I'm hungry, what about you?" Goten hopped into the room to answer for Trunks.  
  
"We're starving,"  
  
"Ok then, let's go out to eat, then we can go see Raven." Boardock said, both boys looked extremely happy.  
  
Raven yawned into the mask and woke up. She as healed now, it felt like it. The room was empty except for the same woman, who was asleep in a chair with a mug of coffee on a table. She was bored again, but well rested. She started to try and catch the bubbles all around her. After a few minutes of failing, she noticed the woman was watching her. Raven smiled and waved with her tail, the lady did the same back.  
  
Yula walked up and wrote on the board, "what's you name?" it turned into a cheery game of sherades. Raven did the flyaway sign with her hands. The lady mouthed 'bird' and Raven nodded. She pointed to her hair next. Yula tilted her head 'hair?' and Raven shook her head and pointed to it again. 'Black?' she nodded. The lady thought to herself and mouthed 'raven'. Raven nodded and grinned just as the door slid open and Boardock, Goten, and Trunks walked in.  
  
"Hello Yula."  
  
"Boardock, she can come out now. I still think it's an astounding recovery." She said and pressed the buttons to Raven's tank, it drained and opened.  
  
"Hiya," Raven pulled off the mask and stepped out, a little unbalanced.  
  
"Your suicidal, you know that." Boardock ruffled her wet hair.  
  
Raven grinned, "It worked didn't it?"  
  
"It did, but try not to do it again ok."  
  
"Alright, take the fun outta my life don't ya." She laughed.  
  
"I'm just glad your alive and I want to keep it that way, Raven,' he said lightly.  
  
"Boardock, any survivors?" Raven asked, he frowned.  
  
"No, only you, I and one other."  
  
Yula gasped, "If you were there than you should know who killed Freeza."  
  
"Umm, I gotta go." He beckoned the kids to follow, and they did.  
  
Raven stopped before she reached the door, turned to Yula "Thanx for your help. I really appreciate it, I never caught your name though."  
  
"I'm Yula, and I was doing my job, now do what you dad says and don't get killed."  
  
"I won't," Raven grinned and jogged out after her grandpa.  
  
Boardock: I didn't let you die? Vegeta: You should have idiot. Me: Shutup Veggie head. Kid Vegeta: Am I ever gonna appear Me: Yup kid veggie head, you will. Vegeta: I will call him, mini veggie. Kid Vegeta: that's not funny, you've been watching Austin Powers too much. Vegeta: I know Me: Hahaha that's a good one, *wipes away tear* mini veggie. 


	9. The King's Guard

Ahhhhhh. *stretches* I luv snow days. I can start and finish my third fic in one day. How great.  
  
Vegeta: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes duh nuh nuh. Me: Shut up, I knew I shouldn't have given you that much ice cream. Kid Vegeta: am I like this in the future? Me: No, only on mass amounts of sugar and pop. Kid Vegeta: Oh, ok  
  
The King's Guard  
  
"I wish you wouldn't have asked that question Raven. Now Yula might think I defeated Freeza, and we don't want that." Boardock sighed on the way back to the city.  
  
"But you did defeat him, what's wrong with that question?" She asked.  
  
"Because I was the only survivor that was in good condition. That practically points all fingers to me." He said.  
  
"Ah," Raven nodded, "Ya do have a point, but I was the one who weakened the gay guy. I pissed him off so he'd put a lot of energy into his attack, draining his strength, so somebody could go after him, and that happened to be you."  
  
"I hope nobody other than her finds out." He sighed again. And they landed on the outskirts on the city.  
  
Very close to the building, Goten, who had remained quiet the entire flight piped up, "I've never seen people like those in our building." He pointed to a small group of adult, all wearing the same things, who forced their way into the building.  
  
Boardock tripped when he saw the uniforms; "those are the king's guard. I hope their not here for us."  
  
The shortest and smallest one started to argue with another, lost, and turned around. He spotted Raven talking to Boardock. He jabbed the one he argued with and pointed, and mumbled something. He nodded and they walked up.  
  
The spy stood in front, "By order of the king, you have to come with us." Boardock paled, but followed them into the air, along with Raven, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"What's up Boardock?" Raven slowed down to the older Saiyan's pace.  
  
"A lot of people who are ordered to the king don't live." He explained shakily.  
  
"Whatever, I bet the old fart can't even hold a speck of energy." She reassured him.  
  
Boardock shook his head; "He's strong. Much stronger than you."  
  
"Whatever you say, you were the one who kill Freeza remember." She reminded him.  
  
He lowered his voice, "Be quiet, they could be listening. Their not supposed to know that."  
  
"Who Goten and Trunks?" She asked.  
  
"No, the King's guard. Trunks found out so I'm sure he's told Goten."  
  
Trunks flew back to them, "Ya got that right." And he sped up.  
  
"See, if those two can hear us talking, the guard can."  
  
"No, those two are just skilled eavesdroppers, I bet we can't be heard clearly. Hey.there's the palace, it's huge." She told hi, and then her jaw dropped at the sight of the palace, "You could get lost in that place."  
  
The spy suddenly stopped in the air, making Raven run into him. "Hey watch it buster." She said angrily.  
  
"Hold your tongue little girl," he snapped, "You will soon be in the presence of the King."  
  
"I ain't little." Raven growled.  
  
"Use proper English too." She caught up to him in a corridor.  
  
"I can do what I wanna jerk." When he cracked his neck in anger, she was satisfied.  
  
Boardock stopped her and shook his head so she didn't continue. But he whispered desperately. "If you see the rest of us kneel, than kneel."  
  
"Why," she asked.  
  
The doors were throw open to reveal the throne room. "Just do it."  
  
A person announced, "His Royal Highness, the King."  
  
"Are you the one who easily defeated that gang?" King Vegeta stepped off of his throne and directed at Raven.  
  
She crossed her arms stubbornly, "why?"  
  
"I'm the one asking questions here." He spat at her. "Weren't you present and one of only three survivors of Freeza's space attack?"  
  
"I was," she replied slowly.  
  
He stopped walking infront of her and forced her to look in his face, which she was already doing. He stared at her, "how?"  
  
Raven grinned, "I'm special."  
  
She could hear everyone in the palace gasp. King Vegeta cracked his neck and scowled, but didn't explode, "How so,"  
  
"I dunno, bit I helped in killing Freeza." She could hear Boardock groan quietly behind her.  
  
"Did you see who?" The king kept the interrogation going.  
  
Raven thought for a second and shrugged, "I didn't see, I had passed out."  
  
She had gotten the king into a dead end. He started with a new question. "Who dropped you off at the medical ward of the military base."  
  
She was stuck now. "Uh?"  
  
"You wouldn't lie to your king now would you." He asked.  
  
"Um, my dad did?" she asked nervously, she was breaking.  
  
"And how did your dad know you were in space fighting Freeza."  
  
"Scouter connection," she made a brave comeback.  
  
"Uh huh, I don't see a scouter on either of you right now."  
  
"Mine was destroyed, my dad's was lost." Raven told the king. His face tone was starting to get darker, he was getting frustrated.  
  
"Actually, I got information that your dad was in space with you, that you were the first to arrive there." He said with a nasty smile.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Raven's tail twitched, a sign she was getting nervous again.  
  
"There was one other survivor. He's a whiteness and pointed you two out at the medical ward as you left."  
  
"Erm, so."  
  
"And if your dad got you to the medical ward, and he was the only one in perfect condition. He was the one who dealt with Freeza."  
  
Raven tilted her head a bit, "are you high?"  
  
A vein stuck out on King Vegeta's forehead. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, when we came in they called you your highness. That lead's me to believe you're a crackhead, also are talking about thing's you don't know." She uncrossed her arms and grinned.  
  
"Nobody insults the King." He said through clenched teeth and spun around and walked away towards his throne.  
  
"Well your highness, I just did."  
  
"I know girl, and now you die." the king's guard advanced on her.  
  
(The 9th chapter WhooHoo) I fell happy.  
  
King Vegeta: U brat. Me: Who invited u over, get out of my barn, or it used to be a barn. King Vegeta: *grumbles* and leaves. Kid Vegeta: Yay, he's gone, everyone can come out now. *Everybody falls out of closet* Everybody other than me and Vegeta: Owe 


	10. Vegeta the Vegetable

Yay, 4th chapter wrote in one day.Snow days are great  
  
Me: I am a genius Everybody: no you're not Me: I found out that in Japanese, Vegeta means vegetable. Vegetas: What the hell, how did you find out you baka Me: the Internet.  
  
Vegeta the Vegetable (named because kid Vegeta isn't too bright in this chapter, until the end. And if you have sensitive ears, you may not want to read the last few paragraphs. O_O.)  
  
".Now you die," King Vegeta said angrily. The entire guard ran up and surrounded Raven.  
  
She looked around, looking for a point of escape. There was none. One drew a sword and advanced. "Swords eh, I thought you could do better than that." She bent over in concentration, to a power deep inside. The swordsman raised his weapon and slashed downward, but it stopped in midair. Everyone within a ten feet around her were held in place by the energy being taken from them, enough to make a difference in Raven. Her eyes lit up and with a giant bang and a fierce powerup, all those caught by her energy were electrocuted to death.  
  
King Vegeta stumbled back, his eyes twitching. Hovering above a crater in his throne room was a girl with electricity sparking over her and a wild took in her cold eyes. She wasn't super Saiyan, but more powerful than any member of the Royal family (excluding Trunks). Her back arched and with a scream an orb of energy formed around her and the dead bodies were blasted into oblivion.  
  
Raven calmed and landed, even with a powerdown electricity ran over her. Everyone seamed to be afraid. Good, that's what they try and kill me. Hmm, what's Boardock so afraid at, is it me. She looked around, anger fading from her. Everyone was afraid of her, except for Goten and Trunks, who looked surprised. She stepped out of the hole and coasted towards the King, slowly and menacingly. He tripped as he walked backwards and sat on the floor with total fear in his eyes.  
  
Raven stopped and hovered, and stared at the cowering man. "Get up." He looked at her and tried to crawl away but failed. Raven kicked him and repeated , "Get up." When he refused this time she picked King Vegeta up by his collar and stared him in the eye. "Coward," he winced, "A disgrace to the Saiyan people. A king, that crawls on the floor, expecting too fool a child. I'm disgusted, I would die before I called you King," She tossed him to the floor like a rag doll, he rolled a few times before she phased out and stopped him with her foot. "I should kill you now as a weakling, but I won't. I'll leave you to suffer with wounded pride." Raven spat on his face and walked back to Boardock, to him she said, "let's get outta here."  
  
Raven felt cold steel nick her neck; the King had retrieved the blackened sword from his swordsman. "You will stop and die now."  
  
Just then, Prince Vegeta walked in the room, "Father, I demand a new scouter, mine exploded."  
  
Raven slipped under the bladed, and got a small knife from her sleeve and pressed it to the prince's throat. "This brat will live only if we can go peacefully." She whispered to the king, who dropped his blade, stunned she could get away so fast. She backed out, and Goten and Trunks followed. Boardock hesitated and then took off after the four.  
  
Boardock watched the palace fade into the distance. He flew up beside Raven, "What the Hell are you doing he'll get more powerful people on our tails now."  
  
The prince struggled, especially since the one holding him was younger, he was thirteen and she didn't even look nine, "Let go of me or I'll have you arrested."  
  
"Stop moving or I'll kill you." She looked ahead in the sky. A forest was appearing in the distance.  
  
Trunks almost yelled, but didn't "you can't kill him."  
  
Raven wasn't going to kill anyone, it was just a threat to make the prince hold still. Trunks was serious, there was something that made him protect the prince.  
  
"We have to hide," Raven landed and released Vegeta, "before those idiots realized what just happened."  
  
I am the Prince, heir to the throne, I demand what is going on." He ordered.  
  
Raven gave a short laugh; "looks like the princeling had a temper. You're our ticket off this planet now."  
  
Boardock gasped, "That was your plan? To kidnap the prince to get off the planet? Stupid, do you realize what you've done, now the entire planet is going to be looking for us."  
  
"Even if we had of escaped the old fashioned way and ran the entire planet would still be looking for us and we'd have no way to to bribe ourselves way off this planet either, so I support my decision grandfather." She snapped at him.  
  
Trunks just stared at Vegeta, who scowled, "It's not a zoo, go stare at someone else."  
  
Trunks scowled back, "I can do what I want too."  
  
Boardock looked from Vegeta to Trunks, their scowl was the same and so were their faces, it clicked, "Trunks, is he your dad?"  
  
"What!" Vegeta reeled back, "I'm not a father, I don't even know about the dirty deed, let alone have done it. And the age he's at, I would have been four years old to have."  
  
"Lucky," Goten chirped, "We have sex-ed. When were 4th grade, which we are in right now."  
  
Vegeta and Boardock looked disgusted, "they teach you how to do it, that's disturbing?"  
  
Goten shook his head, "No they talk about it not teach how it's done."  
  
Trunks jumped on his friend's head to shut him up, "That's enough Goten, I feel disturbed now."  
  
". And what wet dreams are and why my mom gets so mean every month."  
  
Trunks shoved a rock in Goten's mouth who got the point and stopped talking about it. But he did know one way to get Trunks laughing, he leaned over to his friends ear, took the rock out, and whispered, "scrotum," in his ear.  
  
Trunks burst out laughing and started to roll on the ground, crying he was laughing so hard. Goten had done this during one of those evil classes and gotten the same effect, during a movie on how a baby is made (they really did show that O_O`). He had gotten in school suspension and a referral.  
  
Vegeta looked grossed out, but tried to slip away in the tree. Raven popped up infront of him. "No you don't," He growled and was lead back to were the rest stood, Trunks was just getting a hold of himself.  
  
"Goten hahaha, don't hehehe, do that again ahahahahaha." Trunks stuttered out and went back to laughing.  
  
"Really," Boardock said, "it wasn't that funny." But the truth was , he was grinning.  
  
"Hey, Goten said, there's a cave." He pointed to what looked like a small who between some roots.  
  
Raven poked her head in, "it is a cave, it's small at first, but it gets roomy. Good find Goten."  
  
"I'm gonna go collect some firewood, Vegeta, come, I need to explain something." Raven beckoned the prince, who scowled and followed her into the woods.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked as she started to pick up some fallen branches.  
  
"I wanted you to came because," she dumped an armload into his hands, only her look kept him from dropping them. "Goten, Trunks, and I are from the future." Vegeta started to talk but she cut him off. "I may be younger, and a lower class, but we need your help. You can come with us, or we'll leave you on this planet, but in a few day's were gonna leave and need you to pretend your kidnapped on a camera, can you do that. Until then you'll be treated like you should, be fed like the rest of us, and be treated like us."  
  
"I'll only agree since you made an idiot out of my fool father, deal." He held out his hand for a shake.  
  
Raven spat on her hand, "deal, and Trunks is your future son, I met you before we were sent back in time. You gotta temper."  
  
Vegeta grinned, took her hand and gave his hand a jerk to seal the deal, "As always."  
  
Vegeta (I'm calling kid Vegeta now just Vegeta): Yay, my dad got his ego dented. Me: Bows of course, aren't I good  
  
Next chapter. I'm thinking this will be an easy blurb of a chapter. Them just blurbin' around the woods. Trunks and Vegeta getting some father son time, maybe. Goten and Boardock being happy forest pansies, maybe. And Raven being loner and going off on her own for a while, most likely. 


	11. Bad Dreams and Whip Cream

_ No snow day today. I guess I gotta write this a bit after school and a bit before it. No worry's it'll be up soon anyhoo ^_^ on with the conversation and then the fic.  
  
Vegeta: What's whip cream. Me: Mwahahahaha you'll find out. Vegeta: I don't like the sound of that. Me: You shouldn't  
Bad Dreams and Whip Creams  
  
"Got that firewood?" Boardock asked as they jumped into the cave.  
  
"Yup," Raven sat down her pile, "enough to last a while."  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta said quietly and went into a dark part of the cave, sat, and remaimed silent.  
  
Raven turned from Vegeta, she had watched him, "Ok, that was odd, anyhoo, anything rabid turn up in here, or are we alone."  
  
"Goten wanted to know if we'd be sleeping with squirrels." Trunks brought up. "And we don't have any food either."  
  
Raven smirked, "Oh really. You underestimate me; I'm better planned than that."  
  
"You got food, were?" Goten bounced up. "I'm hungry."  
  
"It's in caps in my bag."  
  
Trunks pouted, "And you forgot you bag when going after Freeza, the last time you were at the apartment."  
  
"Nope stupid. I capped the bag and put that," she bent over, "in my boot." Lone and behold, when she opened this capsule, a bag poofed out of the air. Vegeta's eyes bugged out, but he stayed quiet.  
  
"So, where's the food?" Boardock asked, then his stomach growled. "Just a sec, gotta find it." She was digging in the backpack, rummaging through various caps. "I found it," she held up a cap labeled food. When it opened there was a small mountain of caps. "I usually keep a lot of food since it doesn't go bad in dina-caps."  
  
Goten picked up one that had rolled away, "whip cream and squirty cheese, wow, lets have this one."  
  
Raven laughed, "not very healthy but who cares. Open It." and recapped the pile of caps.  
  
Goten did open it and he attacked the cans of whip cream. Trunks grabbed to can's of cheese and shoved both of them in his mouth and pressed the top, cheese came out of his nose. He gasped and pulled the nozzles out of his mouth.  
  
"Haha, Trunks,' Goten said with white foam around his moth, "hurts doesn't it."  
  
"Oh shut up Goten." He sighed and went back to eating the cheese.  
  
Vegeta examined a can of whip cream. He had never seen such an odd thing. He watched Raven take a can, press the top, and get a foamy stuff out of it. It has to be food, I must get it. He pointed it to his face and jabbed the top, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S ATTACKING ME AHHHHHHHHHHH BLOW IT UP," he screamed when the cream flew into his eyes, nose, ears, everywhere but his mouth, but he didn't have the sense to let go! He let go of it and chucked the can, and threw a Ki shot with it, the can blew up and showered everyone with whip cream. He stood breathing like a winded rhino with whip cream over him. Everyone just stared.  
  
Raven broke the silence with insane laughter, "nice goin' idgit, you wasted good whip cream."  
  
The rest of the night, Vegeta avoided any food, while Goten licked up the fallen cream like a dog. Raven took first watch to make sure they weren't found an/or ambushed.  
  
While everyone slept, Vegeta sat string into the fire they had started. The dancing flames hypnotized him until he heard a small whimpering. He turned and saw Trunks roll over in a wild dream. When the boy slept still for a while, he went back to fire gazing until a wild screaming erupted, "DADDY DON'T GO, DON'T GO DADDY PLEASE." Trunks was having a night terror. Of course, Goten and Boardock kept on sleeping; Raven couldn't leave her post, that left one person to deal with it.  
  
Vegeta didn't necessarily believe what he was told about being the purple haired Saiyan's future father, but he needed to quiet the kid before Raven did, come down. He crawled over and did the only thing he could do. He pulled sleeping Trunks into a slight hug, tight enough so the kid knew he was there, and talked gently, "Trunks, I'm here, go to sleep."  
  
Trunks answered with a desperate plea, still sleeping, "Dad, dad? Were are you? Don't go."  
  
Vegeta thought for a second, and lowered his voice a little, "I'm here, I'm not going to leave."  
  
"Dad," Trunks whispered and quieted.  
  
Vegeta just held him, and started to think, until he felt eyes on him. He turned sharply, dropped his future son and looked. Raven had her head in the hole and was watching him with a big smile on her face. Vegeta walked swiftly toward her, tail bristled angrily. He levitated and put his nose against her's "you will not repeat what you just saw. Are we clear"  
  
She smirked at him, "aye aye, cap'n," she jumped in the cave.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be watching outside?" He asked.  
  
"It's Boardock's turn to take watch. It was our deal, I watch half the night, he watches the other, unless your saying you want to." Raven walked to Boardock and shook him awake.  
  
"S'time al ready?" The older Saiyan asked with sleep in his voice.  
  
"S'time," Raven told him. He groaned and got up.  
  
"Ok, I'm awake. Anything happen?" He brushed the dirt off of his armor as he got up.  
  
"Nope, if you don't count there was a really annoying rat out there, or something like a rat. It kept on bugging me, I blew it up." She laughed, Boardock smacked his head at his granddaughters want to blow stuff up.  
  
"Whatever, I'm leaving, it's too odd here with you around." He shook his head and left.  
  
"Hey Boardock, just so you know, ya snore, I could here it out there." She called, and heard a laugh from him as he settled to his watch duty.  
  
"So, when do you plan to get off the planet?" Vegeta returned to his seat by the fire and threw a few branches on it.  
  
"A few days, need to work out a plan to get outta here." She sat down at the fire and poked it with a long stick to get a better blaze.  
  
"Hmm," he said, thinking to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he sighed. What iz it like in the future?" Vegeta leaned forward, to listen if she told.  
  
"Pathetic for the race." Raven gazed into the fire. "You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
"Your sound sophisticated now." Raven told him, he grinned evilly.  
  
"I am the prince you know, so tell me."  
  
Raven hesitated and started. "I thought I was the only Saiyan left, when I found out about my parents history. Freeza had destroyed Saiyans and the planet. I then found by looking at other files that four others had escaped. You, your guard, my uncle and my other uncle were the only survivors. I started to search for any of you, 'cause I felt a strong power occasionally on the planet. I only found them right before the planet blew up. It was you and someone you called Kakarot. Then, the little time portal was opened and here are Goten, Trunks and I, back to when the Saiyan planet still exists." She finished the explanation, never had she told anybody, but she had been searching for another Saiyan on earth. The search just hadn't been successful, on earth.  
  
"I never would have thought and now Freeza is dead, then you changed time, for the good it hope." He said understanding her explanation.  
  
She took a breath and sighed, "I hope it was good too, at least the race isn't gone. What does a super Saiyan look like, since you the prince, you should know the legend well."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, remembering part of the legend, "hair of gold, eyes of green. Huh, I doubt it really exists."  
  
Raven turned, "before the time change, you had gold hair and aqua eyes."  
  
"WHAT!" He jumped up and ran up to her, "I was a SUPER SAIAYN?!" His tail was placed in the wrong spot and caught on fire. "OWE, damn it, tell me."  
  
"Yup, you were. So was the Kakarot. Wait Kakarot? Boardock called Goten Kakarot, my uncle was a super Saiyan too!"  
  
"GO TO SLEEP, I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU TWO YELLING," Boardock's voice rang loud.  
  
"OK, ok." she sighed and curled up close to the fire and drifted slowly to sleep within an hour. Vegeta however didn't even think of sleep until almost dawn. ***********************  
  
Raven yawned and sat up. A little light came through the hole and other cracks in the ceiling. She scratched her neck and stretched. Light snores came from Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Up above, she could hear the groan of Boardock as he shifted position. His tail came through into the cave through a hole in the ceiling, it twitched back and forth. She got up, catlike, and stealthy crawled on the floor until she was under the tail. Her eyes watched it, her tail swung back and forth as her preys did. With a leap she grabbed it and hung from it like a rope. An ear piercing scream split the air and she let go, satisfied. There was some loud scuffling from above and Boardock put his head in the hole; his eye's blazed with fury. Raven just gave him a sweet smile and an innocent look.  
  
Boardock just glared at her for a while, a went back up. Laughter exploded from behind her. Goten was laughing his head off, Trunks, was trying to keep quiet, Vegeta, who failed at keeping silent, chuckled quietly.  
  
"That was funny!" Goten said, and tackled her in a big hug.  
  
"That's why I did it Goten." She smiled at him and set him to he ground. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some food."  
  
Vegeta blurted out, "not from the caps." Everyone stared at him.  
  
Raven shrugged, "ok that was unexpected. Anyhoo, I'm gonna go hunting."  
  
She was followed out of the cave. Goten tackled his grandpa in the same hug, but then he and Boardock went off to the woods. Trunk's walked off with Vegeta on his tail, not literally. Raven found a buckknife and left, for thinking and hunting. 


	12. Nappa Goes Bye Bye

I hope this chapter is not toooo screwed up, I can't think strait rit now. My dad just gave me his sword and I'm stunned.  
  
Goten Ohhhhhhhhh* eyes widen* were did you get that? Me: *Pulls sword out of sheath*, my dad, I'm soo amazed. Trunks: I bet that could rate as better than my future self's sword. Me: No, Future Trunks's is better than mine Goten: It could rate as about the same Me: think what you want, if Trunks comes to this time, I'm stealing his sword. Trunks: Now you think what you want.  
  
Nappa Goes Bye Bye (warning, fruity beginning, then gets not fruity)  
  
Boardock's face was brick red. While going off into the woods with Goten to find edible plants, his grandson had put a flower wreath on his head. Then the child had started to skip around and singing something about 'peter cotton tail' whatever that was. He was starting to get freaked out when Goten stopped. In a clearing ahead was a herd of a deer-like animal, but they were bigger and more graceful.  
  
"Wow," Goten whispered, "what are those?"  
  
"Those are azenkis," he whispered back as a one with a huge set of antlers threw it's head back, a few drops of dew falling from it's muzzle. "It saw something."  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know." Boardock replied and watched intently.  
  
A shadow flashed on the other side of the clearing and one azenki threw its head back and bellowed, then gurgled as it fell over, it's throat cut. Goten screamed in horror as another fell with the same matter of death, and then a third. The shadow stopped moving as it inspected its kill. It was Raven, and she held a bloody knife.  
  
Goten burst into tears, he had never seen anything killed. "WAAAHHHHHHH, how could you, WAHHHHHHHHHH it did nothing to you." He hugged Boardock leg and buried his head in the gi, desperate to shield out the scene.  
  
"What" she asked, "I was hunting, didn't realized you were there, well now we have breakfast." She grinned foolishly.  
  
Boardock walked up and whispered harshly into her ear, "tell him your sorry and that were are not, I repeat not, going to have these for breakfast. I don't want him to be scared more."  
  
"Protective," she said mockingly, "Goten, I'm sorry, these are not going to be our breakfast ok, you can stop crying now."  
  
Goten unhid his face and sniffed, "then why did you kill them?"  
  
She bit her lip good excuse good excuse uh? "They were sick and going to dye anyway."  
  
"Ok, then" his small face shone brightly again, "grandpa, let's go find edible stuff, whatever that is."  
  
Boardock sighed and was allowed to be led away. One backward glance to the clearing showed Ravens starting to clean the animals. *************************  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta broke the silence. "Am I a Super Saiyan in the future?" They both stopped walking, a stream bubbled past.  
  
"Did you follow me to ask this or are you just being annoying." Trunks said.  
  
"I was told last night by that girl, that I was a super Saiyan, before you were sent back in time." He explained, Trunks nodded.  
  
"And how did she hint that to you?"  
  
"She asked what a super Saiyan looked like and said my future self looked like what I told her."  
  
"Do you really want to know what a SSJ looks like up close?" Trunks asked, a hint of an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Like that would happen, if a SSJ happens only once in 1000 years, I won't be able to know until I do it." Vegeta said dryly.  
  
"But you're wrong, your rival is a SSJ, Goten is an SSJ, Gohan is an SSJ2 and I'm an SSJ." (Hint SSJ means super Saiyan) Trunks grinned and flashed super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta gasped, "no the legend, only one every 1000 years, ONLY ONE!"********************  
  
Raven whistled and walked along, the deer things capped to keep 'em fresh. She felt a strong power to the east, on the way back to camp, but shrugged it off. ***********  
  
Nappa's eyes opened, his scouter showing a very powerful Saiyan. He chuckled and took off, determined that that Saiyan had kidnapped his prince right under his nose. ********************  
  
She stopped for a second, a stream right along her path. 'Tail fishing!' She though excitedly. She lowered her tail in the water and twitched the tip. Within seconds a giant fish burst out of the surface and she bashed it over the head. A slight, slow clapping came from behind her; she wiped around and saw a bald Saiyan sitting on a rock.  
  
"Well," Nappa started, "that was only something a low class would do, dishonor one's tail. Give back the prince or die."  
  
"I won't die and the prince could have escaped any time he liked, bald monkey." Raven said leisurely.  
  
Nappa fumed, "I'm am an elite, Nappa, you are just a no good commoner."  
  
She yawned and got into a fighting pose, "an insulted monkey usually fight, ya up for it?"  
  
"You will die," He started to power up, the round rumbling a little.  
  
"Wow," Raven said with fake amazement, "is the ground shaking because your constipated, you look like it."  
  
"Why you little," he lunged, Raven skipped to the side and brought her leg down on his back and jumped away.  
  
"Slow monkey, slow monkey." She teased.  
  
Nappa just growled and lunged again, Raven jumped aside, but didn't bring her tail with her quick enough, 'ha, I got your tail."  
  
Raven groaned in pain and fell her to knees from the shooting pain up her spine. He lifted her in the air and pounded her against the ground. "Let go," she whispered.  
  
"No, you insulted me. You die."  
  
"Monkey,' she said quietly, "Monkey" this time a little louder. If he got mad, he might let go, or kill her.  
  
He let go, "Why you........." he never finished that sentence. Raven had pulled out her sword and run him through.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, I love my sword." She spat on the corpse and dipped the blade in the stream to wash off the blood. *********************  
  
Boardock turned his head to an approaching Raven, "Took you long enough, hey you look worn out."  
  
"Either we were followed or somebody powered up so it was like a searchlight in the night." Her eyes glanced to Trunks.  
  
"What?" the purple haired Saiyan, "I was just showing him something." As he said 'him' he pointed to Vegeta, who scowled.  
  
"Who followed?" The prince was curious to know.  
  
"Some guy named Nappa, he's dead now." She sat on a log around a fire outside of the cave and sighed. Vegeta looked at her then stared in the fire, "I was going to kill that oaf anyway, loyal but stupid."  
  
Trunks put on a pained sort of grin, "You did, in the future I mean, it was one of the only things you told me about."  
  
The prince shrugged, but Goten was staring in disbelief at Raven, "You KILLED somebody?"  
  
Now Raven shrugged, "It wasn't the first time." She started to count on her fingers, "There was now, in the palace, umm, and yeah."  
  
Boardock glared at her, he could tell she was keeping something, "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing you'll find out right now. I'll tell people when I'm ready." She pulled out the dina-cap with the anzenkis and opened it, immediately, everyone started to drool. "Cook it if you want, don't if you don't" She grabbed a huge haunch and bit into it with her teeth.  
  
Goten still looked worried, but when the smell of cooking meat from Trunks food reached his nose, he forgot and took a piece and started to roast it. Raven burped and started to devour another piece. Vegeta forgot about him being a prince and dug in. Boardock was eating a little more politely than the children. Almost as soon as the food appeared, it was gone.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," Boardock leaned back, "that was good."  
  
"Yup," Raven agreed, "now time for a plan to get of yon planet."  
  
"So," Boardock started, "any good ideas. We don't even have a ship to get off of the planet."  
  
"Well 'grandpa' I don't have a plan," Raven said with a hint of sarcasm, he gasped, "Course I do stupid, you think I get into this and I don't even have a ship, let alone a plan. Do you remember when I took your credit card? I bought a ship, beat that." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I can't believe I almost believed you." He sighed.  
  
"Well ya did, so now for the plan." She and him started to discuss, a few minutes later, they were both grinning and telling it to the rest. **************************  
  
BLURB. I bet y'all have noticed, but that's my favorite word. It took a while to get this chapter up since I experienced the all horrible "Writers block" dun dun dun and the dramatic music. But that's all over and I'm ok so yeah. Hehe I'll get a least one other chapter up today unless I get my netflix DVD in the mail. Heh gotta love netflix. And I bet this was easy to guess, it's a DBZ DVD. 


	13. Great Escape

I hope to get some reviews, I haven't gotten many. Even flames r good. So all u ppl out there, it ain't that hard to press the SUBMIT REVIEW button and type maybe a 2 word response. So y'all please review.  
  
Trunks: R U still polishing Ur sword? Me: You mean swords, I have five so if I wanna do it right then it'll take a while. Goten: Can I hold one. Vegeta: I wanna hold one too. Trunks: I don't care. Me: U can hold them, but may you hold them, noooo, you'll be stupid and touch the blade with your sticky ice cream fingers. Boardock: *head in tub of ice cream* Me: well, maybe sticky heads, but ya still can't. Trunks: What's gonna go on this chapter? Me: I dunno yet, maybe the title will help u Goten: I'm illiterate Trunks: Me too Me: Me too Goten and Trunks: U can't be, your writing it. Me: Yeah, but it's a good excuse with substitutes in school  
  
Great Escape  
  
"Psssst, Raven," Boardock shook her lightly to wake her up. "Wake up, tell me the plan one more time."  
  
She rolled over away from him, tail flicking irritably, "Boardock s'one in da mornin' I'll tell ya later."  
  
"I forgot, and we're doing the whatever early."  
  
"Thaz why I wanna sleep."  
  
"Thaz why I want you to tell me already."  
  
Raven didn't move, but went into a quick explanation, "Your gonna contact the king via my scouter. I'm gonna make it look like I'm gonna kill Vegeta, but I'm not, you get them to allow us to escape without being followed and that's the gist of it now go away."  
  
"Ok," he whispered, "I sure hope this works." Light snores then told him Raven had fallen asleep again. ********************  
  
"OK," Raven announced, bright and early, "wake up, we have to get ready."  
  
Sleep covered the princes voice, "But I don't wanna get up it zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.........."  
  
She laughed and tickled Vegeta's tail. He covered a giggle and tried to pull it away, but it didn't work, he burst into laughter, "st st stop it, I I I Hahahahah order you hehehehehehe as your prince........AHAHAHAHAHAHAH stop it please."  
  
"That's right rise an' shine." She stopped and went to go rouse everyone else. *****************  
  
Eventually everyone was up. Now everything was ready too. Everyone had face paint on save Vegeta, camouflage streaks to make them look like savages. Trunk's hair had been spiked up to make it look more Saiyan. Boardock's tail was made sure to be hid to hide the blue on it. Vegeta was tied up in thick rope, gagged and blindfolded. Raven had her M16 out. Boardock had on a very advanced scouter that really hadn't been destroyed and had see mode on so the imperial guards could see the "hostage"  
  
Raven gave a thumbs up and pointed the gun to the princes head, who pretended to thrash around in his bonds on the ground. Boardock opened the connection and faced Raven, "Hello, I'm so glad we can talk."  
  
The king snapped to Boardock, "What do you want, give me my son back."  
  
"Hasty aren't we, you might want to slow down or certain princes might get hurt." He said with menace, Raven cocked the gun and Vegeta thrashed even more in his bonds.  
  
"What could a puny weapon do to him, royal blood makes a stronger body than that."  
  
"Oh, well its not some 'puny weapon' it's a plasma gun that could blow up even a royal Saiyan at point blank. Do you ever wonder what happened to that dog Nappa? I'll leave that to your imagination." Boardock gave a stern look that the king couldn't see to Goten, who choked back tears at the thought of Raven having killed someone.  
  
"Fine," there was a hint of panic in the king's voice. "I'll do what you want."  
  
"OK then, all guard surrounding the planet are to leave immediately, any docking bay's are to be closed, and if we're followed, I might set my daughter loose in the palace with that 'toy' of hers."  
  
"Fine, we'll do as you ask, just leave the heir to the throne alone."  
  
"You have my want's goodbye." Boardock shut off the scouter. "Time to go," he tossed the capsule Raven had given him and they all boarded the ship, even Vegeta, who had been untied.  
  
Trunks turned to his father, "are you sure you want to come?"  
  
"I'm sure, seeing you a SSJ changed my decision to stay." Vegeta nodded, his mind was made up.  
  
Boardock sat in the seat infront of the computer, "Ok, I'm closing the hatch. RAVEN! WHERE'S THE INSTRUCTION MANUAL?" He yelled.  
  
"Calm down dude, it's under the seat." Raven snapped and came up behind him. "I think everyone should sit down on the floor, it's a good takeoff."  
  
Boardock was scanning through the thick book, "oh screw this!" he yelled and tossed it across the room. He jabbed a button, which was the takeoff. The floor rumbled and shook and he was thrown to the ground from the force. As soon as it started it stopped.  
  
Raven jumped up from the floor and yelled, "set a course for earth!"  
  
(This chapter was short I know, but hey, I don't care. So can u ppl please send some reviews?) 


	14. Shadows of Space

(This blurbish, fic is just then getting' bored on the ship, someone unexpected show up and yeah. I'm not going to do a conversation this fic, just strait to the fic.)  
  
Shadows of Space  
  
"Raven," Goten asked her while dancing around, "I never found the bathroom were is it?"  
  
She sighed and put down the gun she was cleaning, "remember I showed you were four of the sleeping bunks are," he nodded, "one of them is in that room." He raced off tail between his legs, 'three two, one *flush*" she counted down until Goten returned.  
  
He sighed, "better," and sat down on the floor.  
  
"I'm glad," she said sarcastically and dipped a wire head into a bottle of solvent to clean to the gun.  
  
Goten of course had no idea what she was doing, "whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Cleanin' the weaponry," she looked into the muzzle of the gun and started the next process. She recapped everything, "I can't concentrate," and walked away.  
  
She found Trunks just as bored, he was currently banging his head against the wall, and there was already a deep dent. "So bored, he mumbled, so bored."  
  
"OK," she gave him a weird look and kept on walking. In what was like a living room, it had a crappy couch; Boardock sat calmly on the hard seat. Raven plopped down next to him, "why is space travel so boring?"  
  
He ruffled her hair, "we've only been in here two days."  
  
"Only two. Even with the manual, I haven't figured out the computer, and the light sockets have too much power coming out of then so I can't recharge my computer or else it'll blow, I'm bored." She snuggled up, he tensed, then relaxed, it wasn't something he was used to.  
  
"Well," he laughed, "the destination you picked won't be coming up for at least a week more," she groaned " but we might run into trouble before then so you might have some fun fighting."  
  
"Okee then, I'm gonna go figure out the gravity room." She hopped up and ran off. *************************  
  
"Erm, how do use this?" Raven whispered to herself. She had wanted gravity, because in the recordings, her parents had brought it up once before. "Well, gotta guess," she turned a knob and little numbers went up on a small screen and the pull increased, "yes."  
  
She stopped when all movement was almost restricted. The room already had punching bags and weight sets. She took all of her pent up energy out on the punching bag. *****************  
  
Boardock wandered to the computer room to check on the settings. Everything was fine, so he walked to the window and looked out. He was used to space travel. Almost zoned out, he noticed a dot appear a long distance away. He swiftly checked the radar and found thing was there, but the object had a familiar, round shape to it. A thought crossed his mind, 'we've been followed.' The object then disappeared totally from view.  
  
"GOTEN, TRUNKS PROBLEM." He yelled at the top of his lungs. A few seconds of silence and there was a crash of boardgame pieces hitting the ground. The terrible two skidded into the room looking guilty.  
  
Trunks looked at him sheepishly, "what did we do?"  
  
"Yeah," Goten said, "it wasn't us."  
  
There was a clanking outside and the trio froze. There was some more and a crash, Boardock whispered hastily, "c'mon we gotta hide." On the way, he untied the very angry prince and they went to hide  
  
The boys followed silently and quickly. ******************  
  
A shadow pressed a scouter button. Only one Ki responded, and a strong one. He moved swiftly down the hallways, pausing to listen every now and then. He reached a door where the Ki was the strongest and reached out to open it, but the handle already jiggled. He pulled back, but not in time. A girl and him just stared at eachother for a split second.  
  
"What the heck?" she exclaimed and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you? Tell me, now." She ordered, he said nothing. She lunged, and because of energy still surging in her body, hit him over the head too hard, he fell like a rock. "Oops." **********************  
  
Boardock listened at a locked door. It was quiet. Vegeta looked pissed off at the world right now. He was constantly glancing at the evil pair. A knock came on the door and they all jumped. Goten hit his head in the counter he was hiding under.  
  
"Hilo?" Raven sounded guilty on the other side of the door, "is anybody in there?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said sourly.  
  
"Ok, did anybody let another Saiyan on board?" She asked. The door burst open to reveal Boardock, "hi."  
  
He looked at what was clearly a Saiyan from the tail. She had dragged him by the hair to find everybody else. His eyes widened a bit, only one person had long wild hair like that, "Raditz?"  
  
Raven let go of the teen's hair and shrugged, "I kinda hit him a little too hard, he'll live."  
  
Boardock kicked Raditz and he snorted and lifted his head, "dad?"  
  
"Yes, it me." Boardock's eyes were flashing, "what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I was flippin' sent out here, to retrieve the kidnapped prince and return him to the planet." Raditz said in anger, "I was told this was the ship."  
  
Vegeta came out of the hiding place, "well I'm just fine, I can't believe my father sent someone to be my rescuer" He said the last word with hate.  
  
Raditz gasped and bowed, "your highness."  
  
Vegeta scowled, "I don't need that 'your highness' crap. I'll return to the planet when I feel like it. Until then, I'm not 'your highness', it makes me sound like I'm high."  
  
Raven, out of nowhere, got a helium balloon and sucked the air out of it, in the squeaky helium chipmunk voice said, "and then you got hiiigh."  
  
"Oh shut up you," Vegeta snapped while everybody laughed, "disrespectful little imp."  
  
She smirked at him; "least my hair isn't so spiky you could stab someone with it."  
  
Vegeta's tail flared up like a bottlebrush, "I can't help it, it goes that way."  
  
She raised her hands up in peace, "whoa, calm down I was 'joking', geeze, sensitive. Anyhoo, I'm going to train again, I'll get bored if I don't. Hey Boardock, you seem to know this guy, so you deal with him."  
  
Boardock grinned evilly, "you might want to make aquatints, before you go, he's your uncle."  
  
Raditz looked stunned, and really pissed off, "I can't be an uncle, not at the age she's at. Plus, if it wasn't for her, I would have been able to carry out my missions."  
  
Vegeta flicked a piece of invisible dirt leisurely off his armor, "actually, I wanted to go with them, even if I am surrounded by third class dolts. I probably would have kicked your butt and let them deal with you."  
  
Raven, who was walking away, whipped around, "hey, I'm a elite, my dad was part of the elite guard, meaning I'm classified as an elite," she stuck out her tongue and ran off.  
  
Vegeta scowled and followed her, but turned into another room. Goten and Trunks went back to their boardgame, Raditz tried to sneak off, but Boardock grabbed the back of his shirt, "we have a lot to discuss," and pulled the struggling teen off. (just so y'all know, Raditz is fifteen) 


	15. Problem in the GR

Right to story.  
  
Problem in the GR  
  
150g............  
  
Raven punched the air, a bead of sweat rolled off her forehead. A ball of energy formed in her hand and blasted out of them. It circled around and pelted towards her. She jumped off the floor and a beam of energy engulfed the ball. She paused and went back to rounds of punching the air.  
  
240g............  
  
"Raven, you've been in there for 6 hours," Boardock beat on the door. She didn't answer and kept on with sit-ups. This time he banged on it so hard it must have dented, "come out, NOW."  
  
"Alright," she growled and shut off the machine, the gravity returned to normal. Earlier she had changed into woodland camouflage pants and green shirt. Boardock gasped as she walked out of the room. Right now her black sports bra served as a shirt, because her real shirt had been destroyed. "What?" she glared at him.  
  
"You don't have a shirt on." He said.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I'll change in a bit." She went in search of food and the shower.  
  
Trunks walked in the room as she dug around in the fridge on board for food, he stopped in his tracks and Goten ran into him, "go Trunks, why did you stop." He complained, and saw what Trunks was staring at.  
  
Raven saw too. She walked up to him and stopped, bent down and flicked his nose, "bad little boy."  
  
Trunks snapped back to reality, "opps, hey I'm only two years younger, I'm not a little boy."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she shoved a sandwich into her mouth and chewed. "I'm snaggin' the bathroom so you'll have to use the other ones." Raven flipped her tail in an obscene sign for a Saiyan as she left. Vegeta, who saw, burst out laughing at the confused look on Trunks's face.  
  
Trunks blushed, "I dunno what that means."  
  
Vegeta waved his future son over and whispered it in his ear, "that's the Saiyan equivalent of the middle finger."  
  
"Why you," Trunks growled and chased after her, but the bathroom was already locked, "you say your sorry right now."  
  
Raven laughed from inside and stepped in the shower, cloths and all, "nope, you shoulda known what that meant."  
  
He banged on the door; "I do now."  
  
"That's nice, go away now." She ignored all door banging and enjoyed the shower. *****************************  
  
"Father?" Raditz said nervously.  
  
"What?" Boardock snapped, still irritable from him showing up.  
  
"Where are we going anyway." He lowered his gaze at the harsh glare he received.  
  
"Well, we're going to a planet called earth." He got up and walked to the window and stared out absentmindedly.  
  
"Isn't that where we sent Kakarot and that girl, Osprey? Why would we be going there?" Raditz looked puzzled.  
  
"That 'girl' is your sister." Boardock's eyes flashed, Raditz cowered.  
  
"I know she is, but why do we have to go to earth?"  
  
Boardock sighed, "I told you the three kids were from the future. Well, it turns out, Kakarot and Osprey never destroyed the planet. They instead live peacefully. And, I'm guessing another family sent another boy to that planet because Raven is a full blood when the Saiyan race should have been destroyed."  
  
Raditz shuddered and sighed, "I still don't know if I believe that the race was destroyed. So anyway, what's on earth that they need so bad?"  
  
"Well, Trunks, Goten and Raven need to get back to their time so there is something on their planet called dragonballs. Trunks explained it to me, if all seven are gathered, then the bearer gets one wish." Boardock sat down again and placed his feet on the table.  
  
"Yo," Raven walked in and grinned. She had new armor of the same color and style. "How are you all right now."  
  
Raditz lowered his gaze. "Hello Raven."  
  
"Ahh, I'm guessing Boardock explained it to you." She took a seat, and smiled at her uncle, "You don't have to be afraid, you're tense."  
  
"I'm not afraid," Raditz snapped and left.  
  
"Dang, what bug crawled up his butt today, musta been a big one." She sighed and rested her head on the table, "is it me he had a problem with?"  
  
"Nope, you just wounded his pride, by knocking him out." He reasured her.  
  
Raven nodded, "I understand, his fault for appearing when I was still in fight mode though."  
  
"Well, it was you who attacked him, anyway, it's your turn to cook dinner." He leaned further back in the chair.  
  
Oh, ok," she got up to leave, but phased out, and knocked his chair over.  
  
"Whoa HEY," he yelled as he hit the floor, but Raven was already gone. ****************************  
  
Raven had locked herself in the GR again. No other way to kill time better than by training. She pressed the button to turn it on again, at the same gravity. She grinned and tossed some energy and it bounced back. She kicked it back and added more strength to it as it touched her. It came back again and became stringer again. All her concentration was in that energy. The third time it came back a knock on the door broke her attention. It blasted past her before it could be stopped. The controls of the GR exploded on impact and the gravity went out of control. Raven yelled as she was pulled off her feet and slammed to the floor  
  
"RAVEN!" a voice called from the other side of the door, "RAVEN ARE YOU OK, WHAT WAS THAT EXLOSION?"  
  
She then rolled over onto her stomach and pulled herself onto hands and knees. There was a mechanical sound and second later the gravity level jumped fiercely again and she felt bones pop as she hit the ground this time.  
  
RAVEN," Boardock yelled this time.  
  
Raven lifted her head a little to see the door. Another mechanical noise cut the air. The gravity was going to rise again. She raised a hand and summoned a ball of energy; it split away and blasted the door. She gasped as all the air was expelled from her lungs when the gravity became normal.  
  
"Raven," Boardock said softly as he bent down.  
  
"Ouch," she said and tried to smile, but passed out. ***********************  
  
^_____________^ I'm bored so here is a list of words that I made up  
  
1. Blurb (of course) 2. Blurby 3. Blurbs 4. Blurbo 5. Blurbism 6. Blurbik 7. Blurber 8. Blurbest 9. Snow blurb and the seven Blurbs  
  
I no, I'm an idiot, but that's ok.  
  
Right now I'm trying to add more detail, get fighting scenes right. I've never done a full scale fight scene before. Also, I've been told that my fic is choppy, I'm gonna make it better. Actually, it's preparing for Abandoned Past, that story is gonna be good. This one is a prep and getting my skills right. Plus, Raven and Boardock will have a part in Abandoned Past, so I need this fic to introduce them and stuff. So now I've finally did this little explanation after 15 chapters ok bye now, gonna make next chapter. 


	16. Ouchies

Hullo, y'all hullo I'm just gonna say, from constructive criticism, I am really gonna try and make this more detailed, and less rambling on and stuff. Oh, and the beginning of the story opens up with Raven dreaming, so don't be confused.  
  
Ouchies  
  
' There was darkness all around. Raven looked around, and in the distance saw seven, flashing objects. She realized those were the dragonballs and flew until their light shined on her silver armor. "Eternal Dragon, I call you forth to grant my wishes!" She called out, but the orbs disappeared and were replaced by a swirling vortex, she was pulled in. After a few seconds of being tossed around by intense winds, it dropped her off in the GR of the ship. She took in her surroundings and opened the door. But around a corner she saw a shadow that whisked away. Instincts on alarm, she followed, hand on a knife and tail coiled around her left leg. In the shadows of one of the bunkroom she saw a very familiar form, from her younger years. A boy who was like a brother with long braids of silver hair and stormy gray eyes stared at her. His pale skin almost hidden by his black gi, only his hands relieved his pasty color. "Quicksilver!" she yelled in glee, but he did not respond. An object moved in his hands as his arm was brought back, Raven only noticed a pair of invisible hands grabbed her and held her still. A smirk passed Quicksilver's lips as a flash of steel whipped from his hands and a throwing knife ebbed itself in the muscle of her neck, missing the jugular vein. An unheard scream passed her lips to echo into nothing.'  
  
"Goddamn Raditz, help hold her still." Boardock yelled at the youth, Raven's onyx eyes snapped open; the adult held a large tweezers in his hands  
  
She tried to sit up, but a muscular hand pressed her into the bed she was on and held her there. Her tail wrapped around an arm as her neck burned as something dug into her neck. She bit back a yell of pain as Boardock grunted and with another spasm of pain something came out of her neck.  
  
"Dad," Raditz whined, "tail hurting me, make her let go."  
  
"Shut up." Boardock snapped in total anger. He shoved something infront of Raven's eyes. It took a minute for her eyes to focus, but there was a bloody, twisted piece of metal, "this was in your neck," he said, a vein throbbing on his forehead, threatening to burst he was so angry. He tossed the piece away and stomped out of the room, only to return with a bandage. He didn't grimace as he wiped up the blood covering Raven's neck as he readied to apply the bandage. Though his eyes were flashing, his touch was gentle.  
  
Boardock washed some cleaning alcohol into the wound, and it burned as if it were on fire this time. This time she screamed out, so did Raditz. Her tail was strong enough to trap his wrist and start to bend it the wrong way every time the felt pain. At last the bandage was put on and she was released.  
  
Boardock sighed and stood up, "I'm goin' to go drown myself in the shower. Raditz you are to make sure she stays in bed, I don't care if she's stronger than you, she moves, you have the power to at least tie her down if need be."  
  
Raven finally let go of his arm, rubbing it he replied, "Ok."  
  
Boardock nodded and left, Raditz took a seat to watch her. Raven looked tiredly at the fifteen-year-old, sitting up to lean against the wall, she realized that there was broken bones. With each breath she could feel broken ribs grinding together but none the less, she wanted too know what happened. "How did that thing get in my neck?"  
  
He glared at her, searching her dark eyes with his own before responding, "that 'little' explosion you caused made that get stick in you before the gravity went outta wack, if you don't remember, than you have a poor memory."  
  
"Huh, I didn't feel it, I was more concentrating on the gravity problem." She touched the bandage and winced, it still stung and with the shape and deepness of the cut, it would leave a long vertical scar on the skin of her neck. The bit of metal was still on the floor, the blood starting to fade and turn brown. She watched him until the need to sleep and heal overcame the want of staying awake. She lay down and dozed off. ***************  
  
Goten sighed and Trunks looked at him strange, "what's wrong," he asked.  
  
"Boardock seemed really mad." He said and rested his head on the table.  
  
"Yeah, but my dad did that once, minus the metal hittin' him. My mom was so mad it wasn't even funny." Goten didn't look reassured, "she got over it soon though."  
  
"I know!" Goten bounced up all of the sudden!  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"We could bake him a cake!"  
  
Trunks smacked his head, "God Goten, you think of the dumbest things," he looked at his friends begging face, "ok, lets do it." ***************************  
  
Boardock got dressed in a new green gi, but as he did so, heard giggling. He chose to tone it out as he tied the black belt, but it got louder. He growled when someone knocked on the door, "what?"  
  
"Grandpa, we got a surprise for you." And there was more giggling.  
  
Boardock's foul mood immediately vanished as he opened the door and two kids tackled him, covered in flour. They started to pull him down the hallways in an exited manner. He smiled as they passed a pissed looking Vegeta who was also covered in flour, his black hair now white.  
  
Ta da, its for you! " Goten held up a giant cake that had frosting slathered all over it.  
  
Boardock smiled as he took the lumpy, deformed thing and said, "thanks guys, um, I really appreciate it." Trunks started to slink off when the adult caught his eyes, "I think I'm gonna go put it in the kitchen," he grinned and said evilly.  
  
"Trunks jumped up, "no no no no no no no.......since we made it, we'll just put it in the kitchen for you right guys?" Goten and Vegeta nodded vigorously  
  
"No," Boardock shook his head; "I'll do myself."  
  
Goten jumped infront of his grandfather, and they both crashed to the floor, the kitchen door slowly blew open, revealing the catastrophe. Trunks caught the cake before it smashed on the ground and sighed, waiting for the explosion. There was flour and sugar all over the floor. From a bowl batter dripped onto the counter. There had obviously been a food fight because of the Jell-O slowly falling from the ceiling.  
  
Boardock just grinned even more. He walked in and scooped up a handful of frosting from another giant bowl. He tasted it, "not bad," and brought his arm back.  
  
SPLAT!!!!!!! The frosting slowly goobered down Vegeta's face. The prince growled angrily and grabbed a handful of batter, and hurled it at Boardock. He jumped aside and Trunks, who was sitting on the counter, caught a faceful. Another full-scale food fight took place. They soon all fell down laughing in a pile, even Vegeta.  
  
Boardock got his breath under control, and stopped grinning, "you know, someone is gonna have to clean this all up."  
  
"Erm?" Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta looked around, and saw Boardock was grinning evilly at them. *************************  
  
Raven opened her eyes and yawned, then winced as that made her ribs hurt. She smiled; Raditz was sound asleep, even snoring. Very quietly, she tossed aside her blankets and carefully putting her bare feet on the floor. Pausing every now and then, she snuck out of the room and decided food was a good option right at the minute. She opened the fridge and her appetite went away for some odd reason. A snort from behind made her turn. She fought back a burst of insane laughter at what she saw.  
  
Boardock, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta all were sleeping on the floor, cake all over their mouths, and a big smile on each of their faces. Instead of Goten sucking his thumb, he was sucking his tail. Trunks and Boardock were hugging eachother. Vegeta was curled up clutching his tail like it was a favorite stuffed animal. All in all, it was a Kodak moment.  
  
She laughed silently, and quickly left, her ribs were hurting again. In the control room she sighed and leaned against the wall. Curios at the computer she had never figured out, she sat down in the spinney computer chair. Giving the chair a twirl, she started to explore the files Boardock had downloaded. She was having a blast when a whirling sound interrupted her.  
  
Raven got up and looked out the window, where the sound seemed to be coming from. There was a flash of light and what looked like a tall ship appeared out of nowhere. 


	17. Yet Another Saiyan

This chappy, yet another Saiyan appears, but this one might be more unexpected than Raditz. It mostly has to do with that person showing up, and helping Raven with something. Erm, and Raditz gets a very surprising surprise in the end. Hope y'all enjoy, I really want ta finish Lil' Monkey Problem so I can get on with Abandoned Past. : P  
  
Another Saiyan  
  
Raven's eyes widened up at what she was seeing. Someone familiar looking, but shadowed by the darkness of space got out of the ship and capsuled it. He disappeared around the ship. She ran in the direction he went, intent on finding out who this person is. She stopped at the hatch that opened up to the outside, sound was coming from the other side. She got into a fighting pose as it opened up.  
  
The person, who's face was still shadowed, closed the hatch and put his hands up in peace, "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
Raven's tail lashed behind her, signaling she didn't believe him, but his voice was familiar too. "What do you want," she snapped.  
  
"I'm looking for something," he walked past her like he knew the place.  
  
"WTF!!! (If u don't know what that means, Ur an idiot) you just walk in here like you own the place, what do you want," she yelled at him and ran after him.  
  
"Heh," he laughed slightly and kept on walking, "angry little thing aren't you. Hold your horses, I'll tell you in a sec'"  
  
Raven slowed down to a walk when he pushed the kitchen door open, light played over his face, revealing bright blue eyes and purple, short cut hair. The cuff of his capsule corporation hid his mouth, but it was all too familiar. Her eyes glanced to the still sleeping trunks, and this strange man, "who are you," she whispered.  
  
The man was obviously holding back laughter at the sleeping figures, but he kept his voice controlled when he answered, "I'm Trunks. I'm that Trunks's future self. Huh, the last time I saw him, he was a baby."  
  
Vegeta sat up and yawned, sleep covering his voice, "hmm, food," he got up and dug around the fridge, not noticing the pair that stood nearby, until Raven burst out laughing at the frosting still in his hair, then gasped for air as the movement hurt her ribs. "What the hell, Trunks?" Vegeta turned around, wide eyed and looked at sleeping Trunks and the one standing by Raven.  
  
Little Trunks sat up immediately as soon as he heard hid dad say his name. Believing it was his future dad; "I didn't do it." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at future Trunks "Huh? Who are you?"  
  
Future Trunks sighed, "I'm you, about ten years from now."  
  
"Ohhhhh, my mom told me about you once, do you have your sword with you right now?" Trunks's eyes lit up.  
  
Other Trunks shook his head, "I left it in my time machine, and I don't feel like getting it out right now."  
  
"Aww, ok, I wanted to see it."  
  
Future Trunks alughed, "I'll let you see it later."  
  
Boardock finally woke up, and saw Raven, which made for not a very good reaction, "RAVEN." Surprisingly, Goten slept on.  
  
She flinched, "yeah?"  
  
"You are supposed to be resting right now." He growled.  
  
"Erm," she thought of a good excuse, "I am, s'not like I can actually train, so I'm restin' if I'm not."  
  
Boardock snorted, kid Trunks walked up and nudged his elbow in her side playfully, meaning it to be gentle. Raven sucked in air and bent over, and immediately started to couch. Boardock ran up to and bent over, trying to see what was wrong. With another hard couch, blood dribbled out of her mouth, but she took a raspy breath, "Owe, can't breathe, must have punctured lung."  
  
Kid Trunks looked terrified, "I didn't mean it, I really didn't."  
  
Boardock gave him an icy glare, "Go," he pointed to the door.  
  
Future Trunks searched his pockets franticly, "I have something, where is it? Dang, musta left it in the time machine, I'll be right back."  
  
Boardock looked confused as he watched a person he didn't know bolt out of the room. "Who was that?"  
  
"S'plain later," Raven said and stood up strait again, to lessen the tension on her lung, but the damage was done. She couched into her hand and when she put it out to help her lean against the wall, blood smeared on the cold metal. Ears ringing, she started to sink to the floor.  
  
"RAVEN!" Boardock bellowed in her ear.  
  
"What?" she said weakly.  
  
He thought of something to keep her talking as she stretched on the floor, to again, straiten out as much as possible, "if you die, I'll never talk to you again."  
  
She grinned and opened one eye to look at him, "I ain't dead yet."  
  
"I'm back," future Trunks skidded on the floor he had ran so fast. He held something in his hand.  
  
Raven tilted her head so she could see him, "what was that for?"  
  
He tossed something to Boardock, who was white as a sheet, "make her eat it, it'll make her better."  
  
Kid Trunks got a better look, "Senzu!"  
  
"Huh? What is it again? I ain't eaten anything I don't know." She tried to sit up, but another fit of couching made her lay down again.  
  
"Just take it," Boardock pleaded, he didn't know what it was he held out to Raven, but something had to be done to help. "Ok," she took the small object and ate it. Instantly, all the pain in her side ceased and she got up right away. Boardock's eyes bugged out of his head. "What was that?"  
  
"As my mini self said, a senzu bean. It instantly heals any major injuries." Future Trunks explained. "And so you know for your reference. I'm Trunks, future self of this Trunks. I came to see why the past was getting changed. I can see why now."  
  
"Oh, ok," Raven got walked up and gave him a quick hug, and let go, "thanks for that thingy, it really helped. Gonna go now, gotta torture uncle."  
  
Future Trunks blushed slightly, "no problem." *************  
  
Raditz was now sleeping with his mouth hanging open. Raven grinned and uncapped the bottle of chili powder. She snuck up to him and poured it into his mouth, making him gag and wake up and started to search for water frantically. Raven held out a bottle, he took it and drank, and cried out in pain. It was a bottle of really hot sauce.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He yelled in horror and dropped the empty bottle. He ran out in search of a bathroom, face beet red from the heat.  
  
Raven laughed and left, torture was sweet sometimes. 


	18. Boardock Gets Another Surprise

..........Earth iz coming, soon, 'bout next chapter. I needed at least one fight scene ok. Enjoy yon chappy well. And Goten's gonna fight just so u know, I'm not gonna have Raven do it. I've not done many fighting scenes so bare with me ppl.  
  
Temporary Delays  
  
"Hit me."  
  
Goten punched future Trunks, Raven burst out laughing. "No, don't 'hit me' literally, that's how ya play blackjack smart one." All three of them sat in Raven's bunk room on the ship, which only had one bed. But they had set up a table with two chairs and Goten and future Trunks were playing blackjack. Raven was using the bed as her seat.  
  
"Oh, does that mean I loose my candy?" Goten sat back down.  
  
"No," Trunks said, then looked at Raven, who was the dealer, "just give me another card."  
  
Raven laughed again, "ya gotta say the magic word."  
  
Trunks sighed, "hit me." Raven tossed a card at him, which hit him in the eye. A smirk plastered on his face. "Twenty, I win, gimme your candy."  
  
Goten looked at his cards again, then started to add them up, "isn't the person with the highest number 21 and below supposed to win."  
  
"Yeah," Raven said and leaned over to see Goten's cards, she grinned.  
  
"I win," Goten grabbed Trunks's pile of candy, "twenty one."  
  
"What? Hey lemme look at your cards." Future Trunks took Goten's cards and he tossed them away. Three aces, all making twenty-one.  
  
"Haha, Trunks," Raven teased, "you bet all your candy in that last bet, you can't play anymore. I mean, I gave all of you like thirty bags from my stash."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'," Future Trunks got up and left in a very foul mood.  
  
"So," Raven folded her hands behind her head, "what do ya wanna do now?"  
  
"I dunno," Goten said.  
  
For some odd reason Boardock broke down the door, eyes wild, "we have a problem, we're passing a planet that are enemies of the Saiyan, and they spotted our ship."  
  
"What the hell?" Raven stood up, "why didn't you put on the cloaking device? That's what it's there for dummy."  
  
"You don't understand, I did." He said urgently.  
  
Raven walked out, "I've had my fun in fights for the past while, somebody else gets to have the fun this time. Can't hog all the fights to myself."  
  
"I never said you were gonna do it." Boardock snapped.  
  
"Well, then, let Goten, he's bored and you've underestimated him, a lot." She sat down in front of the computer and looked at the radar screen that showed many fast approaching objects.  
  
"What? Goten? No, he's just a little boy."  
  
"Boardock," Raven spun around in the chair to face him. "He, both Trunks and I have all been suppressing our powers. I'm nowhere as strong as those three. Hear me, nowhere."  
  
"What you not strong? You took Freeza's attack and lived, when as you have told me, should have destroyed the entire planet. That accident in the GR should have killed you but you got out of it with only some broken ribs. You, not strong, that's impossible." He looked shocked.  
  
Raven turned back to the computer, "just let Goten go."  
  
"Fine," Boardock gave in, "he can, go tell him. I want you, him, and everyone else to meet me outside the ship ASAP." ******************  
  
Boardock hovered in the inky blackness that was space. Already, in the distance, black dots that were the enemy were forming. It would only take them a few minutes to arrive. He turned around as the hatch opened up to reveal both Trunks, Goten, and Raven.  
  
He turned back to look at the now bigger shapes approaching, "They are almost here, Goten are you sure you want to fight?"  
  
"Yup, how long 'til they're here?" The seven-year-old flew to float beside his grandfather.  
  
"A few minutes."  
  
"Oh," Goten's face fell a bit when he realized he would have to wait.  
  
Raven was floating on her back, hands folded behind her head, "s'not like its very long, you can wait. Think of a plan to use, what move, how much you're goin' to power up, use this time to prepare."  
  
Goten look surprised, "I've never thought of doing things like that."  
  
"You should," Raven kept on floating, "it should be second nature by now."  
  
"Yeah," Boardock agreed without even looking at them.  
  
"Are you ok grandpa?" Goten asked. Boardock just nodded.  
  
"Hey," Raven noticed something for the first time, "where's Raditz?"  
  
"Oh," both Trunks's started to laugh, "tied up in the bathroom."  
  
"Ha, did you take his candy." Raven started to laugh too.  
  
Little Trunks rubbed his stomach, "yes."  
  
One of Boardock's eyes twitched, they all silenced. Five large ship stopped close by and at least one hundred strange creatures came out. They looked like five foot tall birds with spiky feathers. Their hands were claws on the end of sharp-feathered wings. Their tails were long and black, except for one. One with blue tail feathers hovered infront of the rest.  
  
It opened its pointy, hawk-like beak to reveal serrated teeth. On its talons, a hook-like dewclaw pulled up wards and slashed down menacingly. "What do you want Saiyans," it said in a metallic voice. It's golden eyes flashed with anger.  
  
Raven grinned; "caw caaw."  
  
The creature turned to her, "do you mock the Lakenians monkey?"  
  
"Yup, now clear off and let us pass or else." Her eyes turned icy.  
  
"Heh, I think not little monkey, you will all die by those words. For the Lakenians are much more powerful than that of Saiyans, also, we out number you twenty to one." It hissed and spread its wings to show the blood red feathers underneath. "I Veldan will be the one to kill you."  
  
"So be it, Goten, your up." Raven flew aside.  
  
Goten nodded took her place. The two fighters stared for a second, before the bird creature made its first move. It phased out and with a sweeping motion, took Goten by surprise with its sharp claws. Goten screamed as flesh on his hand opened up and bled sluggishly.  
  
The thing hissed, "am I too much for you monkey child."  
  
"NO!" Goten screamed at it and lunged. It flapped its wings and was able to get aside before the enraged child hit him. But it wasn't fast enough for his next move. Goten's foot connected with it's neck. It paused for a second, then recovered. It's beak opened up and a blast of blue energy shot towards Goten. He brushed it aside like it was a fly. The thing's eyes widened in shock, it shot another blast, and Goten deflected it again.  
  
The winged creature's beak now moved into what it considered a smile, "well, now I get to have some fun. I've never transformed for anyone before child, you now will see." It bent over and a hair-raising screech echoed in the space. It's feathers became black, it's beak gold, and it's eyes silver. "That feels better, now where were we?"  
  
It charged and claws hooked Goten's tail. He cried out on pain. It put the other claw up to Goten's back and a flash of light blasted him. It flew backwards a little and made a semicircle with it's wings.  
  
A black orb formed between them and it grinned again. "Bye bye child, you should have never challenged the great Veldan." The energy soared out of it's wings and struck Goten full force. He screamed and there was a flash of light. Instead of being killed, as the bird thing thought he should have, Goten was very much alive.  
  
Goten looked at the bird through enrage jade eyes. His blond hair waved a little, even thought space had no wind. He put his hands together, "KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"IIIIEEEEEEE!" The birds screeched as blue light engulfed it. Everyone else had to turn away the light was so bright. When it all faded, where a fleet of birds creatures had been, now was nothing. The only remnants of the short-lived battle were some mutilated ships, a few stray feathers and a small party of Saiyans.  
  
Future Trunks's eyes were twitching, "What a Super Saiyan? At his age, no way."  
  
Boardock's mouth was open in shock as wide as it would go. His grandson a Super Saiyan. He was barely seven. It was impossible, or so he would have thought.  
  
Kid Trunks also looked surprised, "wow, I didn't think you had it in you to destroy an entire fleet of whatever they were." He pointed out and looked dumbfounded.  
  
Goten's eyes filled with tears, "I I I d-didn't mean t-t-to kill th-them all, I just want to surprised it that's ALLLLLLLLLL," he let a yell as he powered up again, slightly uncontrolled. In his grief his hair lengthened and it began to glow again. This time when it stopped it was a deeper gold and longer.  
  
Both Trunks's jaws from dropped, future stuttered, "An ascended Saiyan, I can't believe this, what the hell went on with time?"  
  
Raven looked at the sobbing boy sternly, "spare no pity on those foul things. They would have killed you and all of us without any hesitation. Get a hold of yourself, a great super Saiyan, tied up in grief." She snapped at him. "If we'd have known you'd have reacted like this, than maybe someone who can kill should have fought."  
  
Goten gasped, everyone but Boardock stared at her. "You would have killed them?"  
  
Raven looked at Goten with hard eyes, "yes," and she turned away and entered the ship.  
  
Boardock floated for a few seconds as everyone else turned to leave. 'It was hard on Goten, to have killed something, but Raven would do it in a heartbeat. I would kill too.' He thought, pondering everything. 'Maybe it's a trait of a Super Saiyan, to be kind and gentle, maybe.'  
  
"BOARDOCK!" Raven yelled from the hatch, "WE'RE LEAVIN' IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"  
  
Boardock sighed, "I'm comin'," he flew to the hatch and shut it behind him. 


	19. Here Be Earth

Yay, I got 2 chapter 19. Wow, I feel so proud of myself. I've rambled on enough 'bout them being in space, here be earth (that's also the title)  
  
Here Be Earth  
  
Goten and kid Trunks snuck into Raven's bunkroom. The giggled as they saw she was hanging half on the bed, half off. Her tail twitched as she dreamt of something they didn't know. They held back laughs as she smiled in her sleep. Trunks pulled a can of whip cream out of his pocket and tiptoed up to her. Goten pulled out a feather. It was the oldest trick in the books. Trunks was about to press the top to the can and spray it in her hand when she turned over in her sleep and fell off the bed. She started awake and looked at them. They ran, but heard Raven closing in on them.  
  
Goten tripped and squeaked, "Trunks wait."  
  
Trunks leaped over his friends and kept on running, "everyone for themselves."  
  
Raven pounced on her cousin, who yelled, "tickle tickle tickle," she said, fingers wiggling all over his sides, Goten laughed and tried to get away, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Hee hee hee, g-g-go away, AHAHAHA it was t-Trunks's idea. Stop it p- please." He pleaded, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Ok then," she stopped and stood up, and ran after Trunks. He had stopped to listen to his friends tickle torture so he didn't get very far. He screamed as Raven tackled him and they scuffled until they slammed into the computer room door.  
  
"Ahem." Came a couch from the chair, Boardock swiveled around to face them. He kept a strait face when he saw Raven's hands were on Trunks's throat and she was kneeling on his chest, he was gasping for air, but she was looking at Boardock. "Um, we have five minutes 'til landin' y'all."  
  
Raven released her victim and looked out the window. A big sphere molted with blue, green, and white loomed up before them. She grinned, "yes, we're almost home."  
  
Trunks wiggled out from under Raven, and took a breath of air. He bolted, "I gotta tell the others."  
  
Raven raced after him, "I'll get the hot sauce to wake 'em all up."  
  
Boardock chuckled and shook his head. He had gotten that type of awakening not so long ago. Five seconds after the pair left, Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Raditz all stumbled in with faces red from the spice. Raven followed with a most satisfied look on her face holding empty hot sauce bottles.  
  
"Hot, too hot," Future Trunks sat hard on the floor, eyes watering.  
  
Raven looked excited, "Yay, we're gonna land soon." She stood firmly with her tail out to balance as the ship shook. Anyone not sitting fell over, except her. She glanced out the window to see the clouds rapidly passing and went sprawling across the floor as the ship smashed into the ground. That quickly passed, she almost broke down the door in an effort to get out. After what seemed like eternity she jumped out of the battered ship into the cool night air.  
  
Trunks followed her, he took a breath of the sweet summer air, "we're home."  
  
Raven looked at him with a big smile, "yeah, we are." 


	20. The First DragonBall

Ohhhhh, I'm sorry the last chappy was so short but. That's ok ^_____^. There may be a surprise or two in this chapter, I dunno, I haven's started writing it yet. Well, anyhoo, now on with the chappy. (Oh and note to readers, I'm just sayin' that the moon was never blown up by Master Roshi.)  
  
The First DragonBall  
  
Goten bounced on Raven's shoulders as he came out of the ship. He stood up on them and looked around, "HEY!" He exclaimed happily, "I know where we are, my house is close by."  
  
"Good for you," Raven bent over a little so Goten overbalanced and fell off, "who has the dragon radar thingy?"  
  
Kid Trunks searched his pockets, "just a sec', I have it somewhere. Uh oh....."  
  
"What's uh oh?" Goten brushed the dirt off of himself.  
  
"I thought I have it with me. It musta fell outta my gi."  
  
Raven's eyes twitched, "We all have to search the ship and find it."  
  
"Ok," Goten chirped and raced back into the ship, running ito Boardock as he went. The adult tripped and fell on his grandson. "Get off me," he squeaked, Boardock got up, grinning. Goten looked at him sternly, "we hafta look for the dragon radar, Trunks lost it."  
  
Boardock stopped grinning, "which one."  
  
Raven sighed and as she walked past Goten, grabbed his tail and dragged him in the ship. When she let go, he bounded off to look for the necessary item. *************************  
  
Raven started her search by flipping the beds and looking under them.  
  
Goten was looking in the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta, forced to search, was looking in one of the few bathrooms. He winced and reached his hand into the laundry basket. Tossing out dirty gis, he looking in pockets. He growled and searched a particularly nasty one, with old soup spills from a long time ago. It was obviously Trunks's, he was a messy eater. Vegeta tossed it aside and when it hit the wall, there was a dull 'clunk'. Vegeta grinned to himself, "what's this?" He dug around in it again and his hand pulled out the dragon radar. *******************  
  
Boardock's fingers twitched, he just wanted to strangle the younger Trunks. They had come all this way and then lost the radar. Since the boy was responsible for it, it was his fault. He heard someone walk up behind him and stop. In a raspy voice they said, "sir?"  
  
Boardock turned and saw Vegeta holding out the very thing they needed, he took it, "thanks, now go find Trunks.  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "which one?"  
  
Boardock smirked at the young prince, "the short one."  
  
Vegeta gave a jaunty salute, "aye aye cap'n," and walked away grinning like mad.  
  
Kid Trunks soon came out, and Boardock gave the radar to him, "how does it work."  
  
Trunks took it and smiled evilly, "ya hafta turn to on first."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "yeah, sure ya did," he pressed the button on the top and looked at the screen. "Hey, there's one really close by."  
  
"Really," Boardock leaned over and saw a flashing dot on the screen, "I'm guessing there is, northwest right?"  
  
Raven hopped out of the ship, like a drill sergeant she yelled, "Alright, everyone out, take what you need right now and let's go!"  
  
Boardock tilted his head a bit at the M16 strapped to her back, instead of her bag, "how come you need that? Don't you have your backpack thing?"  
  
She turned to him, "I have my bag, its just capsuled right now. And for the gun," she jabbed a finger behind her, "on this planet, energy isn't regularly even heard of, let alone used, humans used guns to kill or wound eachother. This is just a warning for nobody to mess with us, even if they did we could kick their butt so easily it isn't even funny." She counted to make sure everyone was out of the ship, and put it in a capsule too, then thought of something and turned back to Boardock, "oh, and don't mention to anyone your from another planet, same for you Raditz and Vegeta. People here get a little erm 'funny' when it comes to so called 'aliens'. So that means no flying in cities, or using energy, or doin' thing they might consider odd for earth."  
  
"Awwwwww," Goten complained, "take the fun outta life by telling them that."  
  
"Sorry," Raven smirked, "but I don't wish to see another full scale panic attack in a city."  
  
Future Trunks looked at her odd, "why was there was anyway before."  
  
Raven put on a goofy smile, "I uh," she coughed, "became Oozaru while in a city."  
  
He looked stunned, "why? Did you look at the moon, I thought there wasn't any moon, not in my time."  
  
Little Trunks interrupted, "my dad wished it back so he could train Me an' Goten in Oozaru."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Raven coughed, "yeah, an' everybody thought it was the end of the world and all, I didn't even destroy anything, I just got out of the city and waited for the moon to wane."  
  
"Uh huh," Future Trunks said, "That musta been fun."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "oh yeah, oh so much fun, specially when there are zillions of helicopters buzzing 'round your head."  
  
"C'mon," Goten whined, "I wanna go see what my house looks like in the past."  
  
"Actually Goten," Trunks looked at the radar, "the closest dragonball is at your house, I bet it's the four star."  
  
Goten's eyes lit up, "I might be able to meet my dad," he tried to fly off, but Raven caught the back of his shirt, choking him until he landed again. "What did I do?"  
  
"You know what you did," she set him down, "do you know what'll happen if you go trompin' inta your house and you see your dad. What do you think his reaction will be if you do an' say "Hi dad I'm your future son!""  
  
Future Trunks crossed his arms, "I agree, I mean, Goku's a good guy, but I wouldn't think he could handle the shock. If he found out who your mother was then you and Gohan might not even exist in the future."  
  
"Yeah," Goten said sadly, "I guess. But how are we gonna get the dragonball if my dad's there?"  
  
Raven smirked, "leave that to someone who won't affect you guy's future, I mean, if I still don't know how to steal after what I had once been through, than I'm an idiot."  
  
Vegeta grinned, "so you're going to steal that dragonball."  
  
Raven's tail flapped back and forth, "exactly." ****************  
  
"Wow," Goku whispered to himself. "A falling star, and it hit not too far away. I gotta go see that." The seven-year-olds tail waved excitedly. He had come home to see his grandpa's house. Even though grandpa Gohan was dead, he had met him a year and a half ago.  
  
He went into the shrine before leaving, and bent down to the dragonball on a pillow, "bye grandpa, I'll be right back," and was about to race into the forest when he heard a familiar voice and the sound of a car engine.  
  
"Hiya there Goku, long time no see." Yamcha stood up in the car and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Bulma waved and yelled and slammed on the car breaks, making Yamcha fly out of the hover car top.  
  
"Hi Yamcha, Hi Bulma." Goku said gleefully and waved, "what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"What to you think silly," Bulma said, "we came to visit you."  
  
"Oh, hi then, I just sow a falling star land not to far away, I'm gonna go see it." He pointed far off.  
  
"Ok, can Yamcha and I stay here?" Bulma opened the trunks and it exploded with bags.  
  
"Sure, it'll be like a sleep over." Goku said and left. *************  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back you guys," Raven told then and adjusted a shoulder belt with knives and other various things. Everyone had found a place to settle down. Vegeta was in the top of a big oak tree. Goten and Trunks were on a big limb underneath him swinging their legs. Future Trunks leaned against the same tree with his arms cross and eyes closed, a bubble coming out of his nose. Raditz was constantly picking the acorns out of his hair Goten was throwing at him with a scowl. Boardock was sitting on a fallen log with a bubble also coming out of his nose. "Ok, I'll just go." She flew off, nobody noticed.  
  
The dragon radar in her hands blipped every few seconds, showing how close the ball was. A break in the trees showed a small house. Even if it was dark, she could see a whisp of smoke curling from the chimney and being carried away on the wind. Landing, she pressed the button like Trunks had told her to get a better, more accurate reading. She looked at the screen, and then at the surrounding area. It was in what looked like a small shrine.  
  
Very quietly, Raven unhooked a buckknife and slid it between the door. It had been locked, but with a very poor lock. It clicked and Raven eased it open so it didn't even squeak. She grinned as she saw on a pillow what was obviously a dragonball. It lit up once as she picked it up. 'Strange' she thought and slipped it into a small bag, 'all to easy'. Walking out, she forgot to listen for footsteps.  
  
"What the hell?" Someone shouted, Raven looked up, and the smile faded. A man with long spiky hair got into a fighting pose, "what do you want?"  
  
"Is everything ok Yamcha?" A blue haired teenager walked out of the house, and saw Raven, "EEEEEE, who are you."  
  
'Uh oh, I'm an idiot.' She thought and started to back away. Her tail being wrapped around her waist like a belt unbalanced her a little and she tripped on a small hole. Her tail uncoiled itself automatically and she caught herself before she hit the ground. But the fall made the dragonball fall out of the bag she forgot to button up.  
  
"Yamcha," Bulma called out, "look she has Goku's dragonball, and a tail too."  
  
"What!" Yamcha yelled in anger, "you came here to steal Goku's dragonball?"  
  
He charged and Raven stepped aside and grabbed him in a headlock. He struggled and she put the knife to his chin, very quietly she told him, "I'm gonna leave right now, your just gonna control that temper of yours and sit tight." Letting him fall to the ground in a puff of dust, she grabbed the dragonball and leaped into the air. **********************  
  
Goku's tail waggled back and forth excitedly, he hadn't been in this forest in such a long time. His stomach growled and he looked at it, "well', I know there's a snack tree not too far off." He climbed in a tree and swung off and soon landed in an apple tree. "Mmm," he grabbed the nearest apple and shoved it in his mouth. About the whole tree later, he heard the crunching of leaves and a familiar smell, swallowing the last apple of the tree; he patted his stomach, "what's up Yamcha?"  
  
Yamcha stopped below the tree and took a deep breath to get his breathing under control, "Goku, a girl, she stole your dragon ball," he gasped and took in some more precious air, "she had a tail too."  
  
"What?" Goku said and jumped out of the tree, "someone stole my grandpa's dragonball? Which way did they go?"  
  
"The same way we're goin' I'm sure you might want backup, but I'm goin' to make sure Bulma isn't freakin' out, she was nervous when the girl pulled a knife to me, be careful." Yamcha said, Goku nodded and ran off. *********************  
  
Raven landed and kicked Boardock awake, he blinked at her, "huh, what do you want," he yawned, "I was having a good dream."  
  
"Sure ya were, I got it," she pulled out the dragonball and showed it to him.  
  
Boardock nodded, "good, only seven more to go."  
  
There was some rustling of bushes and a small boy jumped out. He looked angry, and had Boardock and Goten's exact same hair. He saw the dragonball in Boardock's hands, "Hey, you have my dragonball, give it back right now."  
  
Boardock stood up and elbowed Raven, he whispered in her ear, "were you seen?"  
  
"Yeah, some guy saw me," she whispered back.  
  
"I want my dragonball," he rushed Boardock, but Raven out her foot out and tripped him.  
  
She picked him up by the back of the shirt, "whoa now killer, we'll explain," and she set him down on his feet. She pointed to Goten, who was sleeping and on the verge of falling out of the tree, "that's your brother, Goten."  
  
"I have a brother, and his name sounds like mine, Goten, Goku." Goku instantly calmed down and looked happy, "wow, he does have the same hair as me."  
  
"Yeah, and that's your dad," he pointed to Boardock, who rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, what about you and everyone else?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm your cousin, Boardock's my uncle. Raditz over there is my brother, so he's your cousin too." Raven pointed to Raditz, who had fallen asleep with acorns in his hair. "And the rest, well, they're all brothers, not related to us, we're just traveling."  
  
"Ok, hey do you have anywhere to stay," Raven and Boardock shook their heads, "then you can come and stay with me. What do you need the dragonball for anyway?"  
  
"Oh," Raven rubbed a hand through her hair, thinking of another good lie, "my mother had been killed while we traveled, we want to revive her with the dragonballs."  
  
She bit the inside of her lip as Goku pondered the thought, "Ok, how sad, you can keep the dragonball, next time, just ask."  
  
"Yeah, Ok, I'll remember that," Raven said, "Just a sec, we have to wake everyone up." She whistled, starling everybody awake. Goten, Vegeta and Trunks all fell out of the tree.  
  
Groaning, future Trunks stiffly straitened up and stretched, "never sleep against a tree."  
  
"Yo, we have a place to stay for the night chop chop, Boardock, you can started heading that way, I have to talk to the rest." Raven got Goten, Both Trunks, and Raditz all in a group, she told them the entire conversation and their places in a family tree. *********************  
  
Oweeeeeeee, my fingers hurt now. That was a long chapter, well, it makes up for the last short chapter. Next one will be up soon, we hope. I'm still on spring break so that should be ok. Review plz. 


	21. Oozaru

Hmmm, blurb, blurbo, blurbism. I have a lot of uses of the word blurb. I also have a lot of uses for sploog. Anyhoo, on with the fic as I saw so often.  
  
Oozaru  
  
Raven put her hands behind her head and looked around Goku's house, "hmm, nice place ya got here."  
  
"Yeah," Goku said, "I had to rebuild it a while ago when the monster destroyed it though."  
  
Raven turned to him, "monster?"  
  
"My grandpa said a monster comes out on the full moon and to never look at the moon." Goku warned.  
  
"And where's your grandpa?"  
  
"He was killed when the monster came out, it musta stepped in him and squished him." Goku stomped the ground to get a realistic description.  
  
Raven tilted her head a little, "did you look at the moon that night?"  
  
Goku thought about that one hard. "I might have, but I fell asleep and when I woke up everything was smashed and my grandpa was dead."  
  
"Ah, ok, I see what happened, let me show you something." Raven motioned for Goku to follow her.  
  
Goku ran to catch up, "where are we goin'?"  
  
"Just outside." She stepped out the door and walked to the stream. She searched the water for a familiar reflection, and found it. The same milky orb hung in the sky behind her. "Goku, don't look at the moon."  
  
Goku gave a short laugh, "Bulma told me to do that once before."  
  
"Well, don't, even if I will." Raven turned her head and got an eyeful of the light.  
  
Raven shuddered slightly as her heart pounded in her chest. A slight headache started to throb, all normal. Bending over to take the transformation better, she watched her hands become claws and felt her eyes get hot as the ground got further away as she turned into Oozaru, the giant monkey. It was soon complete and she tossed her head back and roared, sharp, white teeth glistening in the moonlight. She snapped her jaws and took a step, the earth shaking beneath her. She could hear Goku screaming on the ground below.  
  
Raven got on all fours, giant tail taking out a few trees on the way. Lowing her nose to Goku she spoke, "this is what happens if you look at the full moon," she told him in a deeper, louder voice.  
  
Goku was afraid, he unstuck his dry throat to speak, "w-w-what happened t-to you," he stuttered. Raven was looking into his eyes with her own red ones. What was like bangs only one side of her head fell into her face and covered one eye, it was a scary sight.  
  
She stood back up and looked at the moon again before replying, "People with tails transform at the sight of the moon." ************  
  
Future Trunks, who had been napping again, woke up as the ground shook. "What was that, an earthquake?"  
  
He went to the nearest window to see Bulma, his future mother, though she didn't know it, looking out shaking with fear. Going to it himself, he now could see what she was so afraid of. An Oozaru, wearing silver armor that must have stretched, was talking to Goku. He smiled to himself, 'Raven musta not resisted being able to transform.'  
  
Raven started to walk, then Bulma snapped out of her fear, and started to run out of the house screaming at the top of her lungs, "NO DON'T STEP ON THE CAR YOU STUPID MONKEY DON'T.......'CRUNCH'" She sweat dropped as the car smashed underneath the Oozaru's feet.  
  
Raven shook off the bits of metal, then quickly turned and swept up Bulma in one of her massive hands. Glaring at the small person, who was screaming her head off, Raven spoke, "stupid monkey am I? You're the stupid one, I could easily crush you with a swat of my hand."  
  
Bulma cowered; face pasty white, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," but she realized the giant monkey was laughing.  
  
Raven set her down on the ground and bent over, "I was joking, you can't even take a joke."  
  
Bulma looked pissed; "I can too."  
  
"Can not"  
  
"Can not"  
  
"Can too"  
  
Can not"  
  
"Can"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Can"  
  
"Not"  
  
"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP, CAN'T SOMEONE GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?" Boardock fumed out of the window, a vein stuck up in his forehead and his eyes were bloodshot.  
  
Raven stuck out her tongue at him, and Bulma burst out laughing, seeing a giant monkey sticking their tongue out was a funny sight. Raven grinned too, even though it showed sharp teeth, it was still a smile. Boardock grumbled something and shut the window.  
  
"Hmm," Raven looked at the brightening horizon, "the moon is goin' to disappear soon." Her prediction turned out right. Within a few minutes, the transformation reversed and Raven stood in her perfectly normal form.  
  
Goku ran up to her, "wow, that was amazing, how did you do it?"  
  
"I just told you not so long ago, people with tails change when they look at the moon." Raven ruffled his hair, he smiled his slightly goofy smile. "Hey, why don't you go wake up your brother aye?"  
  
"Ok, I will." He ran off to the house.  
  
Raven sighed, "he doesn't know what happens at the moon, does he?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "no, but he has changed three times before. It was so scary, he had no control. The first time, I'm guessing, he killed his grandpa. Then the next two times I was there. The most recent time, was at the world martial arts tournament. Umm, I have a question, what you're wearing, how did it stretch like that?"  
  
Raven plucked at her armor, "it's just special that's all."  
  
"Oh," Bulma's face fell a little.  
  
"I'M BACK!" Goku announced to the world. Behind him, he was pulling a very sleeping looking Goten, "Bulma, did you ever meet Goten last night."  
  
"No I didn't," Bulma bent down to Goten's level, he yawned, "Nice to meet you Goten, I'm Bulma."  
  
"H-h-h-hilo," Goten yawned again as he responded. He looked sleepily at Raven, "it was a full moon last night, ya should have told me."  
  
"Sorry," Raven grinned, "didn't think of it."  
  
"That's ok, hey Goku, can I go back to sleep?" Goten asked tiredly.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Ok," Goten stumbled off.  
  
"Hey Raven," Bulma said, the Saiyan turned, "how come your looking for the dragonballs?"  
  
Goku bounce up and answered that one, "when they were traveling, her and Raditz's mom was kill, they wanna wish her back."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Raven said, then in the quiet afterward, two stomach growled loud enough to make a small earthquake, she laughed, "I guess two of us are hungry," Goku nodded his head fiercely.  
  
"Oh, well," Bulma dug around in a purse she was wearing for some odd reason, "I wouldn't be prepared if I came to visit Goku and didn't bring more than enough food." She pulled out a box of dina-caps, "This has a ton, maybe more, of food. It should be enough."  
  
"Sweet," Raven said.  
  
Bulma shook her finger, "wait a sec', everyone else has to be up to eat. Then we start making plans to find all the dragonballs."  
  
Raven glanced at Goku, "we can wake them up can't we."  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded and raced Raven to the house. He went off to some other room while Raven grabbed the bed Boardock was sleeping on and flipped it, making him fall.  
  
"What? Hey can't someone sleep." He scowled and sat up.  
  
"To answer that question, no, ok, gonna go wakey other peoples." Raven ran out of the room and he soon heard the crashing of Raditz being woken up.  
  
Boardock sighed and listened, but what he heard next wasn't the best sound. He heard the gleeful, "hey wake up!" From his son, then a split second later a tremendous BOOM.  
  
Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it on as he skidded into the room where the commotion had been. He saw a very angry Vegeta, sitting up in the bed he's ben using, with a hand pointed at Goku and a giant hole in the wall near him.  
  
Vegeta lowered his hand, "don't you 'ever' jump on my stomach again rat, do you hear."  
  
One thing Vegeta didn't hear was Boardock as he was flung into the remainder of the wall and rolled a bit on the wet grass outside until he hit a tree and stopped.  
  
Boardock lifted off the ground and hovered near the prince, now he lifted his hand, in a deadly quiet whisper he said, "don't ever think of harming my son again. If you do than there might not be a prince anymore, are we clear."  
  
Vegeta kept his eyes to the ground and nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
"Dad?" Goku asked nervously, "you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Boardock faced his son, the anger fading at the sight of him, "c'mon, I smell something good."  
  
"Ok," Goku grabbed Boardock's hand and led him towards the food.  
  
Raven walked around the side of the house, and saw Vegeta leaning against a tree. She hid the loaf of bread in her hands but saw he wasn't looking at her. She sat down next to him, "what's up, you get hurt?"  
  
"Just my pride."  
  
"Hmm, don't get on the wrong side of Boardock," She sighed, "I've learned that first hand, ha, but his tail still has blue in it."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed too.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, here," she put the bread in his lap, "food helps."  
  
"Thanks," he bit off a huge bite.  
  
"I'm gonna go slip hot sauce into the syrup, so beware." She pulled a bottle out of her boot.  
  
"Ha," Vegeta laughed, then choked on the bread, coughing up the piece, he laughed again, "that'll be a good one."  
  
"I know." Raven grinned and ran off.  
  
.................I don't know why I wrote that chappy. Anyhoo, off to do whatever, or write more chapters.  
  
"may the blurb be with you," 


	22. DragonBall Huntin'

No talk, just strait to the story.  
  
DragonBall Huntin'  
  
Raven shook her head as Goku did a vivid recollection of what happened when he jumped on Vegeta. Listening slightly, she busied herself in eating.  
  
"....I jumped on him, telling him to wake up, then there was massive sound and BOOM. A glowing rock shot outta his hand and made the wall go explode." Goku chattered on and on about it.  
  
Vegeta ate silently, hoping the kid would shut up eventually.  
  
".....and then you threw him into a tree daddy."  
  
"Goku," Bulma interrupted him, "I think that's enough for now. Look, there are some pancakes with your name on them."  
  
"Mmm, pancakes," Goku pulled the entire huge pile towards himself.  
  
Raven, who had her mouth full of food choked as Goku slathered syrup over the entire pile. Couching, she ignored the odd looks she was getting.  
  
Goku inhaled the pancakes and burped loudly, "Bulma, did you get a new flavor of syrup, it's good."  
  
"No," she picked up the bottle and tasted some. Her faced turned red, "WATER!!!!" She grabbed Yamcha's drink out of his hands and began chugging it.  
  
Raven looked satisfied, "and the hot sauce strikes again. Too bad, that was my last bottle."  
  
"Good," everyone who had been in the ship said relieved.  
  
"Ahem, who had the radar." Raven looked around. Future Trunks pulled it out of his pocket and handed it too her. "Uh huh, ok, maybe we should go into teams. That way, we can cover more ground."  
  
"But Raven, we only have one radar." Goten whined.  
  
Before she could answer, Bulma shook her head, "no, my dad made another one and for some odd reason, I felt I should bring it along, sooo, here it is." Bulma put hers on the table.  
  
Goku grinned, "I got mine too," he put his next to Bulma's.  
  
"Ok," future Trunks said, "then we make three teams. Goten, Trunks and Raditz go in one team. Boardock and Goku in another. That leaves me, Vegeta and Raven."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "why do I have to be in Raven's group, I bet she has more hot sauce with her."  
  
"Do you want to be in Boardock's group? And I don't have any more torture in a bottle, that trick is getting' old." Raven said evilly.  
  
"I'll go with Raven." Vegeta said quickly, the last thing he wanted was to be with Boardock.  
  
They all nodded and grabbed a radar, and Boardock and Goten's group got away but Bulma was screaming at Vegeta, Raven and future Trunks, "WAIT I WANNA COME, REMEMBER, ONE OF THOSE THINGS ARE MINE!"  
  
Future Trunks got pissed off, but landed, "look, you would just slow us down. Could you stay here, please."  
  
"Ohhhh, but I wanna come," Bulma whined.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes; "can we go now?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta agreed, "we should go now."  
  
Bulma was about to complain again, but Trunks threw a dina-cap to the ground. When the smoke cleared a small plane was revealed. "You can come," Trunks said.  
  
Bulma hugged Trunks, making him blush, "Thanks Trunks."  
  
He ducked his head, "just get in the plane," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, ok," Bulma powered it up, when it lifted into the air, the Saiyans followed.  
  
Vegeta took the lead in this group, since he held the radar. He glanced at it; " first one's not too far off. It's in that valley up ahead."  
  
Raven was the only one who heard, she dropped back and told the others. By tapping on the glass of Bulma's plane, she got the point. Bulma sighed 'ok' and the four shot off into the air. ***********************  
  
Goku was listening to the constant blipping of the radar his father held as he himself rooted around some bushes. He pushed away some leaves and saw a glimmer of orange. "There you are you little dragonball," he told it and pulled, it popped free of the earth. Goku looked in it, it had two stars, "dad I got it." *******************  
  
Goten was getting bored, just flying. Since they were over the ocean he flew underneath the water and emerged dripping wet. He grinned happily and dived again. He flew up to Trunks, who had the radar, "how far to the dragonball?"  
  
Trunks looked at the radar, "a hundred more miles. It's in the ocean so prepare to go swimming."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"No wonder, hey, sonce your uncle is flying close to the water, why not push him in?" Trunks smiled evilly.  
  
"Ok," Goten chirped. He flew above Raditz, who's hand was skimming the water to make a small wave. "DUNKY!" He pushed his head under the water.  
  
Raditz choked and sputtered water, "what the hell, go away." He flew away from his annoying nephew.  
  
Goten shrugged and kept on flying, not looking where he had gone. Trunks had stopped; he plowed right into him. They both fell towards the water. Trunks stopped himself right before he hit, Goten plunged in, splashing water all over him.  
  
"Geeze Goten, look where your flying." Trunks scowled.  
  
Goten laughed and splashed water at his friend, "why did ya stop."  
  
Trunks flew out of range, "hey stop splashin' me, there's a dragonball in the water, right underneath you. Since your already wet, you go get it."  
  
"Ok," Goten dived. It was pretty deep, good thing his brother taught him how to swim. Almost all sunlight was gone before he touched the soft, sandy bottom. Feeling around in the murky water, his hand bumped what was a rock. It had a hole and in the poor light, Goten saw a dragonball. He reached in and grabbed it, but also felt something slimy. The rock shuddered and Goten pulled his hand out right before jaws snapped shut. Goten grinned, and flashed the ball infront of the shark, "it got it."  
  
The shark was not pleased, it swam for Goten, barely missing him. The boy now needed air; it had been a few minutes. He swam towards the surface and the shark barreled past him. It swung around and snapped at Goten. Bubbles burst from his mouth and he paddled with his tail to get more force. His head broke the surface and took a deep breath of air.  
  
"Took you long enough." Trunks took the dragonball from Goten's outstretched hands. "We thought you drowned."  
  
Raditz hovered above Trunks, and watched a dark blob in the water get bigger. A shark burst out of the water and tried to swallow Goten, but he kicked it in the nose, making it fall back in the water and swim away.  
  
Trunks laughed, "you might wanna get out of the water Goten."  
  
"Oh yeah," Goten levitated out.  
  
"Geeze, I hope the next one is above the water."  
  
"Yup," Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, the next one I think is one land, lets go." ******************  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Raven all stared at a hole in a rock wall.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms; "I'm not goin' in."  
  
Trunks bent down and looked inside, "I won't fit in there, I'm too big."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks then looked towards Raven, she shook her head, "no, no, I'm ain't goin' in that place. Hey Bulma, wanna go get the dragonball?"  
  
Bulma jumped out of her plane, and peaked in the hole, "no, I'm not, there could be icky bats and mice."  
  
They all stared at Raven again, she sighed, "ok, I'll go. But the next one someone else gets it, even if they have to blow up a mountain to."  
  
"Just get in there," Vegeta pushed her towards the hole in the rock.  
  
"Alright," Raven squeezed into the small gap, "you don't have to be so pushy." She could here them laughing and she shook her head, and called up a small ball of energy to light the way. Crawling further down a narrow passage, she saw a little flash of orange. She grinned and pulled at the dragonball, it was wedged into the rock. "C'mon you, come out." It popped free, but there was a low rumbling of the rock.  
  
"Uh oh," the passage collapsed beneath her and opened up into subterranean cave. A cold, fast running river cut through the rock to form what seemed like a blue snake far below. The dragonball slipped from her fingers, and plunged into the icy water. She dived after it into the water. Raven saw it bounce out of the water onto the bank right before the river disappeared into the earth. She sighed and picked it up, shivering slightly from the cold water.  
  
"You all right?" Came a holler from above.  
  
Raven sighed, "no worse for the ware," she yelled up.  
  
"Good," stated Vegeta's voice, "now get up here and lets go find the next dragonball.  
  
"Yes your 'high'ness," she mumbled and flew out upwards, and out of the cave.  
  
"Next dragonball?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the radar, "to the west."  
  
Raven nodded, "then west we go," she tossed the six star ball from hand to hand, grinning. *********************  
  
............. Ok that's chappy 22, or iz it 22, never mind, I've lost track. Well, enjoy. I'm near the end of writing 'Lil Monkey Problem. After this, it's on with Abandoned Past. And you'll see, both the stories connect, not just with characters, but with a bit that had happened in this story. 


	23. The LookOut

;_; the fic iz almost done. But then the already started sequel will be.  
  
The LookOut  
  
"Wow," Raven said, "only one more left."  
  
"Huh," Vegeta dropped back to fly close so he could hear.  
  
"We only have one more dragonball left." She repeated.  
  
"But we only have two of them, aren't there seven in all?"  
  
"Yes," Raven said, but look at the radar. She snatched it from his hands and pointed. The screen showed three clusters of two dots and one dot blinking in the middle. "See, they all got two dragonballs, including us, there's only one left and if we can fly faster, beat everyone else to it."  
  
"Oh, whatever." Vegeta flew up to tell Trunks the news. The lavender haired man nodded and the Saiyans sped off, leaving Bulma put putting behind them like a little old granny on the highway. (God I hate those ppl, that go 30 mph in a 70 mph zone, don't u?)  
  
A tower rose out of the ground and went sharply upward into the sky. Being a little cloudy, Vegeta didn't notice it until he ran into it. Trunks started to laughed, Raven inspected the dent, "wow, you must have a hard head."  
  
"Shut up Raven." He snapped. "It just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"Only about a few hundreds of years ago." Trunks was looking up into the sky, "this is Korrin's Tower. He must have the dragonball."  
  
"Korrin? Who's' that?" Raven looked up.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you." Trunks flew upward along the length of the column. They landed on a platform. "Hey Korrin, you here?"  
  
"Who's that?" Came a raspy voice and a white cat walked up the staircase to meet them, "do I know you?"  
  
Raven looked at the cat, tail twitching with interest, "Are you Korrin?"  
  
The cat turned, "yes, I am Korrin." He faced her for a second, she shuddered a little. "Hmm, you have a problem I see, I am sorry, it is not I who possesses the dragonball."  
  
"Darn it cat," Vegeta fumed, "if you don't have it then who does, the sky?"  
  
Korrin faced Vegeta now, "well boy, you have no use for the dragonballs as it is, you just want an adventure, and to learn more about your future son."  
  
"Which one," Trunks asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Hey Korrin, if you don't have the dragonball, though it shos up as here, where is it?" Raven looked at the radar, the ball was close, but she couldn't tell where.  
  
"Does that little machine tell altitude on it?" Korrin asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then," the cat walked to the edge and looked upward, "it is higher up, only one member know what I speak of though."  
  
Trunks's face brightened, "oh, now I know, it's at the lookout, Dende must have it."  
  
"I don't know of this Dende from your mind, but it is currently ruled by Kami." Korrin walked back and put a paw in a pot and with his tail, picked up a leather pouch. He dumped some small objects into it and reached in the pot again and did the same again. Then he tossed a few of the objects to Trunks, and handed the pouch to Raven, "senzu beans, here Raven you might need these."  
  
Raven sorted through the bag, "twenty, that's a lot."  
  
"Well," Korrin laughed, "right now I don't have a high demand for them so I can spare them, use them well young warrior, I see good things in your future, now go" His eyes glimmered.  
  
"Ok," Raven sweat dropped, "that was creepy."  
  
Trunks tugged on her armor, "let's go."  
  
"Yeah, ok." She waved thanks and jumped off the edge and followed the others upward. ***********************  
  
Kami walked to the edge of the lookout, Mr. Popo was standing behind him, "what do you see Kami."  
  
Kami's eyes looked below to the clouds, "tailed warriors are coming, three of them are very close, they are followed by five others, but those are a while off."  
  
"Is this a cause of concern?" Mr. Popo asked, looking worried.  
  
Kami closed his eyes, "I cannot tell right now, but their powers and skills are high, we will just have to wait." ******************  
  
"Hey," Vegeta said, "I see something."  
  
"Yes," Trunks nodded, "that's the lookout."  
  
Raven saw what looked like a giant floating platform, "cool, how does it stay up there?"  
  
"Beats me," Trunks shrugged and glanced upward again, "hey, Kami's up there," he could see a green shape at the edge.  
  
Trunks sped up and zipped past the floor of the lookout first. He landed and turned to a patiently waiting Kami, he waved, "hi."  
  
"Umm, hello, why have you come to the lookout," said a slightly surprised looking Kami.  
  
Raven landed next to Trunks, and Vegeta did the same, Trunks coughed, "we would like the dragonball."  
  
"Ahh yes," Kami sighed and looked ever the edge, "many people would like the dragonballs these days, to use it for their own, greedy ways. To prevent evil wishes, I have kept one ball so I may judge the wish before it is made."  
  
"So," Raven said slowly, "do you want to hear the wish we want to make?"  
  
"Yes, I do, as creator of the dragonballs, tell me your wish now." Kami faced Raven.  
  
"Okee then," She said, "alright, me, little Trunks, and Goten were all, because of some freak accident, were all sent back in time about thirty years. And we want to get back using the only way we know how, make a wish."  
  
"A just wish, I will allow you to make it." Kami then smiled, "since only one of you involved in the wish is present, why not eat while you wait."  
  
"Sure," trunks elbowed her aside, "we would like food please."  
  
"Yeah," Raven rubbed her side, "what he said." ***************  
  
"Stop dad, I know where we are!" Goku shouted from his flying nimbus and braked, almost creating a crash.  
  
"What Kaker-I mean Goku." Boardock stopped.  
  
"That's Korrin's Tower, I've been up there." Goku pointed towards the pole rising from the ground.  
  
"Well, it seems somebody had already gotten the dragonball there," Boardock looked at the radar, "and someone else is really close, so let's wait and go up together with the group that's comin'."  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Raditz, Goten, and trunks flew up to them, "hey dad!" Goten exclaimed happily.  
  
Boardock sweat dropped, 'he's getting' good at that whole dad thing' he thought as the happy child hugged him.  
  
Raditz covered his mouth in a fake cough to hide his grin and laughter. Boardock glared and he coughed again, "I think *cough cough* we should ahh, go meet them all and get this wish over with."  
  
"Your right, we should." *****************  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Raven all burped at the same time, they grinned and burst out laughing. Raven stood up from the table and inclined her head a little in thanks to Mr. Popo, "thank you for the food."  
  
"Y-y-yeah, no problem." Mr. Popo stuttered, a whole month's worth of food was gone within minutes between the three tailed ones.  
  
Raven grinned again and walked to the through the floating building to the open area of the lookout. She arrived just in time to see five forms burst over the edge and land. "HEY!" She waved gleefully at them, "OVER HERE."  
  
Boardock smiled at her when she walked up, "long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, like a whole day. You get the dragonballs?" Raven opened her bag and showed her's, Trunks held out two more, and so did Goku. They dumped that in her bag to make a total of six.  
  
Goten peeked in the bag, "where's the last one?"  
  
"Kami has it, and here he comes." Raven pointed to a green man who had a staff in one hand and a dragonball in the other. Future Trunks and Vegeta followed him.  
  
Kami smiled as he reached the group, he placed the seven star dragonball in Raven's hands, "I believe you have a wish to make."  
  
Whoooooooooooow, already almost 2 the wish. The next chappy will be up soon, do not worry. ^_~ 


	24. Shenlong is Summoned

Sry ppl, it's been a few days since my last update. I've been 'so' busy to make talk short. Enjoy the chappy, or not, u choose.  
  
Shenlong is Summoned  
  
"Umm," Raven looked nervously at the flashing dragonballs on the floor. "What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Here," Bulma elbowed Raven aside, she had recently arrived on the lookout "let me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Bulma thrust her hands out, "ETERNAL DRAGON, I SUMMON YOU FORTH BY YOUR NAME, SHEEEENLOOONG!!!!!" She yelled out.  
  
The entire sky went dark, a bolt of lightning illuminated the lookout, and then it went dark again! A streak of yellow energy burst from the seven dragonballs, it crisscrossed across the sky and a dragon formed! "WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?" It boomed, voice echoing in the very souls of all those who stood in it's wake.  
  
Raven watched in amazement, another flash of lightning lit up her dark eyes and then faded. Her tail waved around as she fought back a gasp at the raw power the dragon was emitting. The loud voice of the dragon brought her thoughts back to reality, "SPEAK YOUR WISH NOOW!"  
  
Boardock nodded at Raven, who gulped and faced the dragon, "I wish that Goten, Little Trunks, and I would be able to travel back to our real time period. Can you grant that Shenlong?"  
  
"Indeed I can warrior, I do not do this often, but I will give you time to say goodbye to any loved ones you have met along the way. Knowing time has changed, I will try to make it as normal as possible, like it should have been." The dragon's eyes lit up, then dulled again, "you have five minutes, do what you must."  
  
Raven barely choked back rare tears, the closed her eyes and nodded. The only way to stop from letting a tear break loose was saying over and over 'warriors don't cry, I'm weak if I cry,' in her head.  
  
Goten of course was howling, he didn't want his grandpa to go. "P-P- PLEASE DON'T L-LEAVE ME. I D-D-DON'T WANT YOU TO GO." He hugged Boardock as hard as he could around the neck.  
  
Boardock choked a little and patted Goten's head, "but you have to go. You will be able to see your dad when you get back to your time."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO, I WANT YOU GRANDPA." Goten shook his head and buried it in Boardock's gi.  
  
Goku tilted his head confused, "I thought he was your dad?"  
  
Boardock shook his head at his real son and pried sobbing Goten off of him. He picked up Goku, "you're my real son, but after this, I have to go ok."  
  
"Ok dad," Goku hugged him and then jumped off and hugged Goten, "I still liked that you were my brother, even of for a day."  
  
Boardock looked around and saw Raven, standing away from the others, head inclined a little. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Anyone I have really loved has either left me, been killed, or I left them. I feel like I'm just running again." She sighed and a lone tear traced down her cheek and splashed on the ground.  
  
Boardock pulled her into a one armed hug, he whispered in her ear, "your not running, you have to go."  
  
"I know," Raven's tail curled around his arm, "I don't want to leave you, when I go back to my time, I'll be all alone, my mom dead, my dad dead. I'll just be a wanderer again, walking towards the setting sun until I find my place. Come with me please." She looked into his fierce eyes waiting for a response. Silence. But then she realized they were not harsh anymore, but mingled with a new calm.  
  
Boardock examined Raven's face, he wanted to respond, but couldn't, the wish had been made, and all there was, was time. ****************  
  
"Well son," Vegeta nodded, "bye," and turned away from Trunks  
  
(Little Trunks is goin' 2 be called just Trunks 4 a while) "Your actin' like your future self now." Trunks snapped.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you're being an selfish, prideful, arrogant prick." Trunks yelled.  
  
Vegeta faced Trunks, eyes flashing with anger, "so what if I am. I don't care."  
  
"That's it." Trunks voice boomed over the wind and rain, his hair started to rise and a slight aurora started to glimmer, "all you care about is yourself."  
  
"So, I can, I am the Saiyan Prince."  
  
Trunks's eyes flashed and turned jade, "of a dead race," he hissed.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened a little, then returned to a normal, icy hardness, "you lie brat."  
  
"Believe what you want. I'm bettin' King Cold avenged Freeza by destroying the race, what his son had come to do." Trunks kept pushing his father.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO," Vegeta bent over, an aurora blasted all around him, "'YOU LIE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." His hair blasted gold and his eyes became watery green, a super Saiyan!  
  
Trunks faded out of SSJ. "There, you do care about something, your people."  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees, transforming out of super Saiyan as he did so, "I-I-I can't believe it, you did tell the truth."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Vegeta stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled over to Trunks, "thank you son, I will never forget what you did."  
  
Trunks grinned, "I know you shouldn't you'll be seeing me in a long time, if you forget, I might remind you. I got a picture," he waved around a Polaroid of Vegeta as super Saiyan. Trunks handed Vegeta a capsule, "it's the ship, Raven told me to give it to you."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "you brat," he gave Trunks a quick hug. ********  
  
"YOUR TIME IS UP, NOW YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED." The eternal dragon boomed out.  
  
Raven squeezed Boardock's arm as he tried to pulled away; "don't go."  
  
Boardock grabbed his arm and tried again to pull away, "Raven I have to go, you already made the wish, don't make this more painful than it is."  
  
"So, you can still come." Raven pleaded.  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed and Raven felt the air give a giant tug. Boardock disappeared for a second and then came back. Her voice was trapped in her throat in a silent scream. The air tugged again and her head spun as the lookout darkened into blackness.  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh, a cliffy, I'm sooooo bad, anyhoo, I hope that was a good chappy. 


	25. Reunion

Reunion (no talk I'm on a role)  
  
"Wow, is she alive," a voice asked from far away, "she's ice cold."  
  
"Yeah," another said, "she's breathing, but barely."  
  
"Oh my god, she has a 'tail'!" the first voice exclaimed.  
  
"Don't touch it."  
  
Raven slowing drifted back to reality. Was she home, or was this another time. 'I'm so cold,' she thought and tried to move, but her stiff limbs wouldn't respond.  
  
"The boys are really cold too, but Dende just said they'd be alright, but this girl seems worse off."  
  
A hand touched her cheek, she tried again to move, to react, but it didn't work. In a last effort she clenched her fist in anger, but the pain of her stiff limbs made her cry out in pain.  
  
"She's alive."  
  
"Mr. Popo, do you have the blankets?"  
  
"Yes, I'm giving the boys their now."  
  
Raven felt something warm and fluffy gently lowered onto her. She waited, moments passed. She could feel the blood warming up and flowing in her veins.  
  
"They're not snapping out of it." Said a male voice. "And Dende's healing can't provide warmth."  
  
Someone took her hand and started to rub it hard, "C'mon, wakey wakey."  
  
Raven growled, and that turned into a cough. She grabbed the person's hand with hers and could feel them struggling to get out of her grasp, and got freed.  
  
"She at least has a good grip." The person laughed nervously.  
  
"No duh," Raven growled and started to sit up. Her eyes opened to reveal blurry surroundings. She blinked a few times and winced as her still stiff limbs moved. Her tail lashed around angrily and the few people that were hovering close by skittered a few steps back.  
  
"GOTEN!" a high pitched voice screeched for the whole world to hear.  
  
"Owe mom, lemme go, your squeezing me too hard," She heard Goten whine.  
  
Raven grinned and leaned over to get a better look, some lady was hugging Goten and he was turning slightly blue.  
  
"Umm, are you ok," a short, blue eyes, black haired girl asked Raven.  
  
Raven nodded and stood up, and stretched, "isn't this the lookout?"  
  
Mr. Popo walked up, "why yes it is, I've never seen you here before, how do you know about it?"  
  
Raven put her hands behind her head, "long story, maybe Trunks or Goten will tell you."  
  
Mr. Popo's eyes bugged out when he saw Raven better "you're that girl, from a long time ago aren't you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, what year is this."  
  
A blue haired woman released Trunks and walked over, "if the boys are here, than it's the right time." Her eyes glimmered with tears, "we thought Shenlong hadn't brought them back after the earth was destroyed."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't die, erm? Just got chucked to another time, glad to be back, what's your name anyway? I'm Raven"  
  
"I'm Bulma." She said, and pointed to the girl that asked if she was ok, "that's Videl, and Yamcha, and Krillen, and" the list went on and on.  
  
"Ok," Raven nodded then looked into the sky, "what the hell?"  
  
"So you noticed." A tall green man who had been addressed as Piccolo said, "the fight against Majin Buu is going on elsewhere. I'm surprised someone with such a small power level can feel the fight."  
  
Raven jerked her neck to the side, sharp cracks emitting, she did the other side, a few people winced, and Trunks butted in, "Piccolo, she defeated Freeza."  
  
Piccolo's head jerked towards Raven, "that is not true."  
  
Trunks's head bobbed up and down, "you weren't there, you didn't even exist, she faced off Freeza and won."  
  
"Then," Piccolo said very slowly, "if she won, then why did he come back and blow up Namek?"  
  
Trunks's face looked pained, "then she musta not killed him."  
  
"But Trunks," Raven started, he jumped and covered her mouth.  
  
"Sssshhhhhh, don't' say it."  
  
Piccolo looked at them, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "don't say what?"  
  
"Nothing." They said at the same time.  
  
The tall Namek shook his head and walked off. Raven's tail stiffened as another blast of power hit her senses, but then another faded. She heard a few people gasp, "Majin Buu, the spirit bomb, it must of worked, he's gone."  
  
"Wow," Goten said and broke away from his mom, "is that my dad Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah Goten, it is." Gohan looked at the sky.  
  
"What Goku?" Raven asked.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked at her, "you know my dad?"  
  
She grinned, "I was his cousin for a day, are you Goten's brother?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Raven fell over laughing. Everybody sweat dropped. Trunks slapped his head and Gohan looked confused. She got her breath under control enough to gasp, "you're the great saiyaman, oh my god, you looked so normal for a second, what a dope, the great saiyaman." She started her laughing again, and was just ignored.  
  
"Hey little guy," Yamcha said to Trunks, "how was your adventure?"  
  
Trunks grinned, "well, we started out on planet Vegeta, kidnapped my dad, left on a ship, was stuck for a week with 'her'" Trunks glared daggers at Raven, who smiled innocently "then came to earth, found the dragonballs, and came back."  
  
"Yeah," Raven laughed, "you looked like a dork when you were younger."  
  
"Oh shut up, I don't remember you but anyway." Yamcha blushed.  
  
Goten interrupted then by shouting loudly, "DAD!!"  
  
Goku came around a corner of the lookout, tattered cloths and looking tired, but grinning. "Hey kiddo."  
  
"Dad!" Goten jumped into his father's arms, "can you show me the spirit bomb?"  
  
"Not now son." He grinned and put Goten down, "hey," he said to Raven, "I remember you, what happened to you guys?"  
  
Raven yawned, then answered, "we were transported through time to make a long story short."  
  
She jumped as a harsh voice was right behind her; they grabbed the back of her neck, "please do tell?"  
  
"Dad!" Trunks yelled, "leave Raven alone."  
  
"Vegeta, if you ask nicely, she might tell you." Goku said.  
  
"Alright Kakarot." Vegeta let her go; "will you tell what happened."  
  
"Thank you," Raven rubbed her neck, "ok, it started out, after that energy collapsed, we were carried through time to planet Vegeta. We met up with Boardock, Goku's dad, and we stayed with him. The king's guard wanted us to some see him and when I was rude he ordered me killed. I took out the entire guard and kidnapped you, Vegeta. You then wanted to come with us to earth when you saw Trunks could go SSJ," Vegeta's eye twitched. "Then we came to earth found the dragonballs and that's that." She finished her story, then grinned, "my names Raven just so you know."  
  
"Hmm," Vegeta thought for a moment with closed eyes, then reached into a pocket, pulled out a dina-cap, and tossed it to Raven, "this is a ship I was given, it says on the label, 'hi from Raven' if you went back in time, it might be yours."  
  
"Huh," Raven looked at the cap, "wow, I would have thought this was long gone, is the gravity still broken?"  
  
"I never thought of repairing it." Vegeta shrugged, Raven gave the cap back.  
  
Bulma was looking over Vegeta's shoulder, "Hey Vegeta, is that a Saiyan ship? Lemme see it?" He groaned and threw it on the ground, in a poof of smoke, the same ship Goten, Trunks, and Raven had used was there. "Oh wow!" Bulma raced on board to look at everything. She returned after a few minutes, "Vegeta, I can't believe you kept this from me."  
  
"Well Woman, I did so deal with it."  
  
Bulma sighed and capsuled the ship, "I'm keeping this for later inspection." She turned around, hoping to see Raven, but didn't see the girl anywhere. "Raven?" *******************  
  
Raven was looking over the edge of the lookout, a tree hid her from view. There was nowhere for her to go. She might as well just leave. A gust of wind blew a strand of hair into her eyes. Instinctively, she pushed it away, then sighed. The trip she had been on was a blast, but now it was over. She was a loner again. Slight footsteps behind her made her tail twitch, a sign to whoever it was she knew they were there.  
  
"Hey Raven," Bulma said softly, "do you have a place to go home too?"  
  
"Nope, never had one for very long."  
  
Bulma's eyes brightened, "I've always wanted a girl around the house, how 'bout come stay with us."  
  
Raven flipped around, "really, that's cool, where do you live."  
  
"Well I would guess capsule corporation, since my dad owns it." A smile broke on Bulma's face as Raven's jaw hit the ground.  
  
"No way, your dad owns that place, oh my god, that's the biggest company in the world," Raven gasped.  
  
Bulma laughed, "is that a no or yes?"  
  
"A yes, if you haven't changed your mind." Raven was still awestruck. Her eyes glanced to Vegeta, who Trunks was hanging on to, "is it all right with the prideful prince?"  
  
Bulma's eyes glimmered, "what I say goes."  
  
"Thanks." Raven said, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
A flash of light right of then broke up any conversation. Another flash and a familiar ship appeared in the air. Raven gasped, it was Trunks's time machine.  
  
"Wow, he's back." Bulma gasped.  
  
The top opened up and out of the cramped pod fell out Boardock, he stood up, dusted himself off, and waved, "hi."  
  
Goten saw all of this, he looked over and his eyes widened, he broke away from his brother, "GRANDPA!"  
  
Boardock was taken by surprise and the small child slamming full force into him made him trip off of the platform. He flew upward with Goten around his neck and a big smile. Goku and Gohan had immediately flown over and were standing wary as Boardock landed and pried Goten off, "here, you go to your dad."  
  
"Hey Boardock," Raven ran up, "long time so see."  
  
He ruffled her hair, "yeah, only about a day."  
  
"Excuse me sir." Gohan said nervously, "but did my brother call you 'grandpa' just right now."  
  
"Yup, met up with those three," he indicated Goten, Trunks, and Raven, "when they traveled through time. It turns out I'm Goten and Raven's grandpa. If your Gohan, then your Raven's cousin."  
  
Goku looked startled, "you then must be my father," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes Kakarot, I am."  
  
"Hey Boardock, I thing the sword guys is being strangled." Raven tugged on his tail gently and pointed to Future Trunks, who was gasping for air as Bulma hugged him.  
  
"Hey Raven," Gohan said as Boardock left to go free Trunks, "are you Raditz's kid?"  
  
"Me, him as a dad," you're an idiot, no, my mom's name is Osprey, she and my dad died during Cell, but my mom is your aunt, so I'm your cousin. Since my dad was an elite, full blood" she showed the tattoo on her wrist, "and my mom was a full blood, I'm 100% Saiyan." Her tail waved with pride.  
  
Gohan looked at her tail with a hint of jealously, Raven saw this and grinned. He sighed, and turned to his dad, "I think we should get everybody to capsule corp. and then all go home from there."  
  
"Oh yeah," Goku nodded, and turned, "EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO STAY AT THE LOOKOUT COME OVER AND FORM A CHAIN, JUST LIKE BEFORE."  
  
"Chain?" Raven and Boardock said at the same time, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said as Gohan touched his arm and the rest made a chain, "it's instant transmission, just touch my arm and then we'll go ok."  
  
"Erm, ok," Raven put a hand on his shoulder, Boardock did the same to her.  
  
"Ok," Goku said, "hang on."  
  
Raven shut her eyes as the lookout disappeared in a flash. 


	26. Six Months Later

;_; I'm sooooooo sorry ppl. I just sort of realized that my spelling really really really really SUCKS. Yeah, now I'm gonna proofread 'before' I post. Sorry for the inconvenience. And past of Raven's past will be revealed this chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: Bleh 2 lazy to say, just go to the chapter before if you want it that bad.  
  
"How 'bout this one?" Bulma pulled another outfit off a store rack.  
  
Raven sighed, "can't we go to cloths I actually like?"  
  
"Alright," Bulma put her hands on her hips, "what do you like?"  
  
Raven toyed with a strand of hair, a bit of sunlight reflected off of her armor, which she still wore. She looked around, "guys cloths."  
  
"Fine I was hoping to get a proper lady when you came with us."  
  
Raven smirked as they walked, "and all you got was a Saiyan who has broken Vegeta's gravity room a record amount of times."  
  
Bulma winced, "don't remind me about that."  
  
It was six months after Majin Buu's rein of terror had ended. Bulma had currently dragged Raven off to go do some shopping before a big party. Living at Capsule corp. was nice, after one got over the fact of it being a multi-million dollar company.  
  
Raven grinned as she remembered the day she and the others had gotten home from earth. Goten, once back at Capsule corp., had latched himself firmly on Boardock's leg. He had refused to get off until his grandpa could come and live with them. She had a picture somewhere of the Saiyan trying to shake Goten off. Well, he had lived up to his words and was able to convince Chichi to let Boardock stay.  
  
"MAJIN BUU!" Bulma yelled.  
  
The pick blob turned his head, "oh hi Raven, Buu get ice cream, birdies like it too." He pointed to the sparrows eating the ice cream cones.  
  
"Erm? That's nice." Raven sweat dropped, 'good thing he stayed with Hercule most of the time'  
  
"Buu," Bulma dropped her bags on the bench and wiped her forehead "carry those."  
  
Raven snickered, "s'not like their very heavy," she shifted her own purchases to a more comfortable position.  
  
Bulma walked over and flicked her nose, "well Raven, I'm not a Saiyan."  
  
"So, their not very heavy even for a human." A smiled tugged at the corner of her lips.  
  
Bulma's eyes twitched very slightly, not to the extent of Vegeta though, Vegeta's eyes had seizures of their own at times, "god you're so annoying, c'mon, I have to go to the jewelry store."  
  
"Oh right, you've already went to three so far," Raven started to count the stores off on her finger, "twelve shoe shops, getting like an entire grocery store brought in a truck, um, lets see, oh yes, about nine cloths store," she looked at Bulma, "must I go on?"  
  
Bulma just growled and pulled the dark haired girl by her hand to the nearest and most expensive jewelry store. Buu trotted behind, humming happily. "Oh wow," Bulma said, "this place has a great selection.  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Raven as she broke away to go browse.  
  
She snorted at the jewels when she looked at a case. They were cheap diamonds whose princes had been jacked up. Her eyes could pick that up because, before she was a wanderer, she was a gang member. Stealing was a normal thing in her gang, since they weren't the richest. Quicksilver, the leader, had picked her up after she had runaway from the orphanage, at age five. She was taught to steal, break in, and if needed, kill. She had only done the last when a rival gang killed Quicksilver, she got revenge, then ran form her gang days afterward, after fours years.  
  
Screams broke through this memory. A few people in her line of sight dropped to the ground. A gruff, slightly stupid voice yelled out, "ok, everyone to the ground right now. You, girl with the silver thing on, on the ground now."  
  
Raven smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against the case. Her shadowy hair fell over her face, hiding her eyes and mouth, "what are you gonna do about it," she raise her head, showing her onyx eyes, "shoot me? Come and try." She stepped away from the case and tossed her armor to the side, "all clear, shoot."  
  
The taller one looked shocked from under his sunglasses, but leveled his pistol. When the sight lined up with her heart and tremendous BANG was issued when the gun expelled the bullet.  
  
Raven grimaced in fake pain, "ohhhh," she moaned, totally making it up," you got me, it's all *gasp* goin' dark." She straitened up and flashed the head of the bullet, "not." She flicked it to the ground, all eyes in the shop watching it hit the ground, and roll away noisily before halting on a bump infront of the gunman, "you have to be better than that."  
  
A bead of sweat formed at the man's head, his eyebrow twitched. He backed up. Raven took a step following. He started to walk backwards, she continued a steady, slow advance as he turned tail (not literally, he don't have one) and ran. Raven flashed and was standing infront of him. He jumped and whirled around, she was there. With eyes closed, she gave him one swift kick and the glass shattered as he slammed into the pane of the door. He lay on the ground amid glass, with legs twitching.  
  
Bulma poked her shoulder as they left, passing the 'great saiyaman, and woman' who had fallen over anime style, "that was funny, you should have seen that guy when you caught that bullet."  
  
Raven smirked and slid her armor over her head as they walked, "I did see him, he was twitching like he was having a seizure or something."  
  
They both burst out laughing, then realized they left Buu behind eating the cheap jewelry. ********************************  
  
It was a few days later at the Son household. The usual "Ahem" *cough cough, gasp for air* cheer was going about because today was the day of the party at the Brief place.  
  
"GOHAN, WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?" Chichi screeched as she went to check on Goten.  
  
Boardock stumbled out of the bathroom, where a suit and tie, tail waving askew as he ran into Gohan.  
  
Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "oh hi Gramps, seen dad?"  
  
Boardock scowled as Chichi raced up and righted the tie he'd put on backwards; "last I saw he was flying to the nest of eggs in the mountain."  
  
"Ohhh him!" Chichi fumed and stomped off, "GOTEN, GET IN THE CAR, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOUR FATHER!"  
  
"But moooooooommmmm," Goten said, "can I go see the eggs too?" He gave his trademark puppy eyes that might have killed Freeza with kuteness. (Purpose typo), poor Goten, it didn't have an affect on his mother.  
  
Chichi grabbed him by the back of his funny looking shirt, "NO MISTER, IN THE CAR, NOOOOOOW," she turned, to Gohan, "YOU TOO."  
  
Boardock remained still; "I'll just fly."  
  
Chichi turned on him, "NO YOU WON'T, YOU'LL GO IN A CAR LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE."  
  
For one of the first times in his life, he cowered, "yes," he got in the hover car. *********************  
  
"Hey everybody," Bulma said cheerily as they all came. She soon started chatting with 18.  
  
Trunks looked at Raven, "adults, they never shut up."  
  
"Yeah, hey it looks like someone's coming." Raven looked through the glass of the entrance; a red car was flying at top speed towards them.  
  
"Whoa," Trunks yelled as the car flew in and didn't slow down, he stopped it with his hand  
  
"Thanks Trunks," Yamcha jumped out of the window.  
  
Future Trunks, who had stayed for a bit, walked around a corner and heard his name, "huh? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, I was talking to your mini self." Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Oh Ok," Future Trunks walked off.  
  
Chichi stormed in the building, Bulma greeted her, "hi Chichi, where's Goku."  
  
"He's having a baby," she tromped off.  
  
And android 18's eyes went like O_O.  
  
Raven rubbed the back of her neck, Goten didn't understand at all, Trunks sweat dropped. Then all of them smelt the pizza and can off, drooling like hungry Saiyans.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a fierce fight was going on over the last slice of pizza. Even without Goku there, seven living garbage disposals still made food disappear like it was never there. Back to the fight.  
  
Raven had one side of a pizza box, Boardock had the other. It was basically tug of war.  
  
"MINE!" Raven yelled, and tugged at the box.  
  
"GRRRR, GIMME!" Boardock shouted and tugged back.  
  
All of the sudden, the box ripped in half. The Pizza went flying away. Boardock was after it, Raven yelled, "no you don't," she tackled him and used the force to jumped after it. Boardock reached out before she got far and grabbed her tail. She fell, twitching slightly. He leaped over her and froze in the air, as Buu picked up the slightly dirty pizza and ate it. Boardock fell from the air on Raven, making her gasp for air, "get off, jeez you're 'heavy.'"  
  
Boardock laughed Goku's silly laugh and rolled off, "oops, guess we both didn't get the pizza."  
  
"Stupid," Raven punched him, but lightly, then sound of a huge truck pulling up caught her sensitive ears, "I think we have more pizza." She got up and raced off.  
  
Bulma was paying for more pizza to a rather confused pizza boy. Tall stacks of boxes were behind him, and then he shook his head one last time.  
  
Raven poked her head out the door and inhaled the scent of pizza, "YAY," she yelled and grabbed a pile a teetered off.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Saiyans."  
  
Every other Saiyan other than Vegeta tackled her the minute the sliding door closed behind her, pizza was flung out of the boxes and strewn everywhere. "NOOOOOOO," Raven wailed as her pizza was devoured. A few seconds later every bit had been eaten and the floor was clean, other than boxes. Raven sniffed, "I feel so not loved." *******************  
  
Whooooooooooooooo, *grins* there was absolutely nooooo point in that. Well, if I do have any ppl that like this fiction, then go to the abandoned past. Plz, it does connect to this story, but I won't tell u right here *laughs evilly* u have to read to find out. The abandoned past takes place five years after the monkey problem. Soooooooooooooooo this is the last chapter of the Lil' Monkey Problem. : P  
  
In Abandoned Past, Trunks is 13, Bra is 5, Pan is 4, Goten is 12, and of course, Raven is 15. 


End file.
